Family Secrets
by MpregFan1
Summary: After Juliette woke up from the coma, she left Nick and Portland behind. Nick began a relationship with his boss, Sean. Nick finds himself pregnant and needs to tell his boyfriend his secret about being a Grimm. Unknown to him, Sean has a few secrets of his own. Writer's note-This story will now have a small crossover with Downton Abbey
1. Chapter 1 How it all come to be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, Probably no Juliette in this story

Please feel free to comment, I would also get a beta for this story so if anyone would like to give it a try than let me know.

Sorry this chapter is a little short

Chapter 1

Nick wasn't sure what happened to his life. It all seemed so clear months ago when he decided to take the next step in his relationship with Juliette and ask her to marry him. He really thought, at the time, that they were going to live happily ever after. That was before he started seeing weird, creepy things and his aunt showed up to tell him he had some kind of gift. Then she end ended up being killed and Juliette started to stop trusting him because he felt the need to keep his "gift" a secret. It also didn't help that Nick managed to piss off a Hexenbiest called Adalind Schade enough to make her put Juliette in a coma which thankfully Juliette awoke from…somehow. He couldn't catch a break through because Juliette didn't remember him and left Portland after getting fed up of everyone trying to make her remember.

His "new" life wasn't all bad through, his mother was alive. Then there was Monroe and Rosalee, he'd probably had never met them if it wasn't for him being a Grimm. Nick was also seeing someone to, surprisingly enough it was his boss, Sean Renard. It started out with them just getting a couple drinks after work, they'd talk about cases and Juliette but somehow it turned into dinner, movies, dancing, and finally sleeping together. Most nights it ended up with Sean staying over, some of his clothes were hung up in the closet next to Nick's.

Nick found that for some reason he felt more relaxed with Sean then Juliette. It was like he could tell him anything, there were a couple times when Nick almost told him about being a Grimm. Sometimes when he had time to let his mind wonder, he'd imagine what it would be like if Sean knew. With Juliette, he thought she'd freak out, think he was crazy, and leave him but Nick couldn't see Sean doing any of those things. Sean would probably end up believing him and find some comfort in the fact Nick didn't feel the need to keep secrets from him.

Their relationship was moving very fast and Nick found he really didn't care through he hasn't given Sean the okay to move in to Nick's house yet. Not because Nick didn't want him to but he kept feeling like it would be too fast for others to see Nick letting another lover live with him. Sean didn't push him but dropped some hints letting Nick know he'd like to start living together. One of the bigger hints Sean gave him was by complaining how much his rent has been raised.

Also, Nick wanted to tell Sean about being a Grimm before they moved into together.

"Something which would probably be better soon," Nick thought as he looked at the small, long, plastic, white, pregnancy test which read in all capital letters as PREGNANT.


	2. Chapter 2 Best News All Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, Probably no Juliette in this story

Please feel free to comment, I would also get a beta for this story so if anyone would like to give it a try than let me know.

Chapter 2

It was around dinner time when Sean came over. He let himself in without knocking, relaxing slightly as the homey feeling washed over him. Sean smiled a little when he inhaled the savory aroma of dinner which smelled like it had something to do with a tomato sauce.

He made his way to the kitchen to find his lover stirring in a pan over the stove. Sean took his chance and slipped in behind Nick, wrapping his arms around the Grimm's waist. Nick tensed up for a second than relaxed once he realized it was Sean.

Nick smiled a little and softly hummed out," Hey."

"Hey," Sean said as he began to place little kisses on Nick's neck," Smells good."

"Me or the food?" Nick asked in a flirty tone, a small blush forming on his pale cheeks.

"Mmmm, both," Sean said gently swaying them both back and forth.

"Well, the food's almost done," Nick said turning off the stove," Could you set the table?"

Sean breathed in Nick's scent before nodding and letting go of him. He grabbed plates and silverware before going into the dining room. He set the stuff across from each other before going back into the kitchen to grab drinks.

Sean opened and looked in the refrigerator," Do you want wine or beer?"

Nick opened the oven and took out a flat, silver tray full of breadsticks," Uhm, I'd think I'll stick to soda tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Nick nodded and Sean grabbed a couple cans of Coke. Nick grabbed a big bowl from a cupboard and transferred the breadsticks from the tray to the bowl," Could you take the breadsticks out?"

Sean nodded and took the bowl, balancing two cans of soda in one hand and the bowl of breadsticks in the other. He set the cans by each plate and put the breadsticks in the middle. Nick came out carefully with oven mitts, holding the pan of sauce. He set the pan next to the bread before going back in the kitchen for the last part of their supper, the pasta noodles. He also grabbed a couple big spoons for the two pans before going back to the table. He set the pan out noodles next to the other food, stuck one of the big spoons in it and the other into the one with the sauce.

Sean pulled out Nick's chair for him. Nick smiled at him and sat down," Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sean smiled back at him, planting a small kiss on Nick's lips before taking his own seat.

They made small talk; asked about each other's day, talked about cases, what they wanted to do for their next date, and other stuff like that. It wasn't until Sean was half way through his second helping of pasta, Nick finally told him the big news.

"Sean," Nick said taking a bite out of a breadstick before continuing," I'll need to be put on desk duty for a while."

"Why?" Sean asked.

"I'm pregnant," Nick answered.

Sean coughed a little before looking up at Nick with wide eyes," You're…you're pregnant?"

Nick nodded and Sean continued," I'm going to be a father?"

Nick nodded again," It's a good thing, right?"

"Of course," Sean said grinning at his lover," Best news all day."

"Good," Nick said smiling back at him," There something else I want to tell you."

"And what's that?" Sean asked.

"I'm a…a…I'm a," Nick tried to get out the last word but couldn't," You see, there's these…"

"What Nick?" Sean asked trying to egg him to continue.

Nick tried as hard as he could to tell Sean about his gift and being a Grimm but he just couldn't. It was like the word "Grimm" couldn't leave his mouth. He didn't understand why it was so hard because he wanted Sean to know the truth, more than he wanted Juliette to know, and he felt so safe with the captain. It should have been easy but for some reason it wasn't. With Sean waiting for him to respond Nick came up with something else to tell him," I think I'm ready for us to start living together."

"Really?" Sean asked and Nick nodded," That's great."

Nick gave him a little smile before looking down at the food in front of him, ashamed at himself for still keeping a big secret from his lover and the father of his future child.

Later that night, Nick was able to fall asleep without any trouble but Sean was wide awake. He held Nick tightly in his arms without hurting him, silently listening to the soft noises his pregnant boyfriend made.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head. Nick almost told him about being a Grimm and Sean had to fight the strong urge to tell Nick he already knew but that would open a whole new can of worms about how he knew. Something he wasn't ready to face because he could and probably would end up losing Nick. Who'd want to stay with a man who tried to have their aunt killed?

Nick needed to know through before he found out the hard way. Most children born through a union between a Grimm and Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest usually end up being a normal human or a Grimm but there have been a few cases where they won't. Those who end up taking after their Wesen parent seem to be more powerful than any normal Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest. It's said they come into their powers earlier and can do things that no others could do. If their child took after Sean than Nick both needed and deserved to know.

Nick would also need protecting, encase his family found out. They could try to kill Nick in fear of how powerful the baby could be or they could try to kidnap him with the hope the baby will be powerful. They'd only get their hands on Nick and their child over his dead body.

Tomorrow he'll make a call.


	3. Chapter 3 Guess Who's Coming To Portland

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, Probably no Juliette in this story

To answer a question for one of my readers, Scififan33, yes male pregnancy is common in this story. I'm sorry if I caused any confusion. If anyone else has any questions than please ask.

This story is also on Archive of our own so you can read it there if you want

Please feel free to comment

Chapter 3: Guess Who's Coming To Portland

In a darkened ally somewhere in Vienna, Sebastien waited for an associate by the name of Meisner to show up. The smallish man had gotten a call from Renard with the order to send Meisner to Portland, the reason wasn't given. They agreed on meeting here in the dead of night to avoid being watched by the Royals.

Sebastien heard soft foot steps behind him and turned to see Meisner step out of the shadows," Hello Meisner."

Meisner nodded his hello," Why did you want to meet?"

"Sean Renard called me," Sebastien said sticking his hands in his coat to pull out a couple pieces of papers," He wants you to join him in Portland, said he had a job for you."

"Did he say what kind job?" Meisner asked taking the papers from Sebastien and looking at them. It was an airplane ticket and everything he needed to stay under the radar until he got to Sean.

Sebastien shrugged," No, you'll find out once you get there."

Meisner nodded and shook his hand out for Sebastien to take," Okay, well than I guess this is goodbye for now, old friend."

Sebastien took the hand and gave it a little shake before letting go," Have a safe journey, Meisner."

"Always," Meisner gave him a small smile before walking away.

A few days later Meisner found himself sitting across from Sean Renard in a diner. They silently drunk coffee, just staring at each other until Meisner finally decided to say something," It's good to see you."

Sean nodded in agreement," You to."

"Why did you want me to come to Portland?"

Sean sighed before setting a picture on the table. The picture was of a good looking male with dark hair, medium build, and pale skin. "His name is Nick Burkhardt…and he's a Grimm."

Meisner picked up the picture and examined it," So you want me to kill him?"

Sean shook his head," I want you to protect him."

Meisner raised an eyebrow," May I ask why?"

"I entered into a relationship with him…it's resulted in him becoming pregnant," Sean replied with a little hint of a smile forming.

"I see," Meisner shrugged," Do you love him?"

"Yes," Sean answered without a second thought.

"Does he know what you are?"

Sean shook his head," Not yet but I will when I find the right time."

"I guessing he can't know I'm following him?"

"You'd be right," Sean said," You'd just need to protect him while he's at work and away from me, I'll take over when I come home at night."

Meisner nodded," So tell me what all I should know about Nick."

The bell rang in the Exotic Spice & Tea Shop letting Rosalee and Monroe know that a certain detective had entered. They stood at attention behind the front counter waiting for Nick's news.

Nick stood in front of them," Well,…uhm Monroe was right."

Nick and Monroe both jumped a little as Rosalee let out a high pitch squeal while jumping up and down excitedly.

"I told you, you smelled pregnant," Monroe said trying to ignore his hyper girlfriend.

Nick nodded in agreement while Rosalee finally calmed down," So who's the other father…are we going to meet him?"

"Well,…uhm." The right words didn't come to Nick fast enough. His friends watched as he stood before them, mouth letting out sounds every few seconds.

"I think it's our right as you're friends to meet this guy," Monroe claimed, his voice kind of demanding. Rosalee spared a glance Monroe's way before readily nodding in agreement. A few seconds passed awkwardly before Nick finally thought of the right thing to say.

"You will…after I tell him about me being a Grimm," Nick said.

"He doesn't know?" Monroe asked.

"No, he doesn't but I'll tell him soon," Nick answered.

"You better," Rosalee told him," It'll be better for your relationship."

Nick nodded in agreement before Monroe asked another question," Is Hank going to meet him before us?"

Nick nervously rubbed the back of his neck before answering," He kind of already has."

"What?!" Monroe bellowed a hint of anger and bitterness," Man, that's uncool."

"You guys met him too," Nick trying to calm his friend down.

"When?!" Rosalee and Monroe shrieked at the same time before blushing.

"When we met each other for the first time," Nick answered," He's my boss."

"It wasn't one of those things where he used his status as your boss to get what he wants, was it?" Monroe asked.

Nick shook his head," No, it was more of a growing an attraction from spending a lot of free time together kind of thing."

"Good because we would have gone full wesen on him if he was using you," Rosalee alleged looking at her boyfriend for confirmation. Monroe nodded in agreement.

"Well as your friend, I'm touched, "Nick smiled at them," But as a Grimm, I didn't hear that."

"Suuuure, you didn't," Monroe said with a wink.

"Are you having any morning sickness?" Rosalee asked Nick.

"No, not yet anyway," Nick answered.

"I'll make you some herbal tea for when it starts, it works wonders with everyone who uses it," Rosalee said pulling a book from under the counter and flipping through the pages.

"Thanks," Nick beamed at them.

"No problem," Rosalee told him.

"Let's just hope morning sickness is the only problem we'll have while you're pregnant," Monroe replied and the others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in a vast, old castle in Austria Adalind Schade sat with Eric as they went over ways to get back at a Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt, the Grimm under his command. The king wanted the key the Grimm had while they wanted to ruin any and all trust Nick had in Sean.

"I think you should send me," Adalind suggested as Eric kissed her neck," I know Portland and more importantly I know your brother and the Grimm."

"Then who would keep my bed warm at night?" Eric whispered seductively in her ear.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Adalind answered smiling sweetly at him," I wouldn't be gone long."

Eric stopped what he was doing to look at her," You sound so sure of yourself for a woman without any powers."

"Oh, I've got powers," Adalind replied before leaning in to whisper in his eat," How about I show you just how powerful I can before?"


	4. Chapter 4 Countdown Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm, this chapter follows the script from Season 2, Episode 12: Season of the Hexenbiest but I did make changes to it

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, Probably no Juliette in this story

Please feel free to comment

Chapter 4 Countdown Begins

The sun was just beginning to rise as Sean and Nick were getting ready for work. Sean, being an early riser, was already dressed and in the kitchen waiting for his boyfriend. Nick, who takes a bit to get out of bed, was walking down the stairs. He couldn't help by smile happily at the sounds of birds outside. Nick felt calmer and more at peace than he could ever remember, things in his life seem to finally be falling into place…even though he still was dealing with morning sickness at 3 months of pregnancy and he really hated wearing shirts right now because they tended to rub against his already sore nipples. At three months, Nick had a smallish baby bump that everyone seemed to notice, Rosalee wouldn't take her hands off his stomach anytime he'd visit her. She also liked tell the bump about how she was going to be the best aunt ever. Sean seemed to get more protective with each passing day, the captain work peek out at Nick from his office every 30 minutes or so and he did it thinking Nick didn't realize. Sean also started growling at many of the other officers who tried to touch Nick's bump, he did it to poor Drew the day before. Nick had yet to tell Sean about being a Grimm but he decided to wait until after the baby was born.

Upon entering the kitchen, Nick was greeted with a charming grin and a simple peck on the lips. Sean handed Nick a thermos filled with the tea Rosalee gave him to help with morning sickness.

Nick unscrewed the top and took a little sip," Thank you."

Sean smiled at him," You're very welcome though you're almost out of that stuff."

"Really? I'll have to pick up more tomorrow," Nick said screwing the top back on the thermos.

"I could do that for you," Sean told him.

"What?" Nick asked faster than how he meant it to.

"I could get the tea for you," Sean repeated.

"I don't know," Nick told his boyfriend, his mouth moved into a thin line of uncertainty.

"It's just getting tea, and I'd like to meet your friends," Sean told him.

"You've already met them," Nick reminded him.

"That was only once and they were parts cases you were working," Sean answered back.

Nick nodded and quietly thought for a moment or two," You will have to meet them at some point."

"Is that a yes to me getting the tea tomorrow?" Sean asked hoping Nick would trust him enough to meet the famous Rosalee and Monroe.

Nick nodded and they shared a tender kiss before heading out to work. Neither of the noticed the motorcyclist watching them.

Meanwhile at one of Portland's best hotels, Hotel Deluxe, a black car pulled up to the entrance. A bald man in a sharp looking suit got out of the front passenger side and opened the door to let a woman with red heels and a black coat out. She doesn't say anything to the man but silently walked inside, the bald man followed her inside. A short while later two motorcyclists parked outside the hotel, one female and the other male. They went inside and went up to the third floor and knocked on a door, a few seconds later the door opened and they entered the room, their right hands were open so the others could see the tattoos that confirmed the two motorcyclists were one of them, the Verrat. They made their way to the woman in the black, Adalind.

"So," Adalind started off turning away from everyone else," tell me everything we know about the captain and his new love."

* * *

It had been a very busy day at the office, Hank took Nick home a few hours ago so Sean could some of the paperwork he needed to do. It was almost 10:00 when Sean finally decided to call it a night and go home to his pregnant Grimm. Quietly, he rounded up his jacket and made his way to the elevator, waving goodbye at those who were working the night shift. He got into the lonely elevator and started to relax a little as the elevator doors started to close. A hand shot out and stopped the doors from closing all the way, Sean looked up at the owner of the hand and watched as the two motorcyclists joined him.

The woman pushed a button before turning to face Sean," Monseigneur."

Both of the motorcyclists held out their right hands to show him they were with the Verrat. Sean looked at the tattoos than up at the two, a little more tense and alert than before he got in the elevator," Now what?"

* * *

After driving Nick to his house, Hank headed home himself. Nick had offered to make him dinner but he declined, it had been a long day and all he really wanted to do was watch some TV and head to bed. When Hank got home, he turned on the TV and got caught up in a show that he didn't realize he didn't eat anything until late. He walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer to get a frozen dinner. He put the tray in the microwave for a few minutes than carefully took it out.

Looking at the less than appetizing meal in his hand, Hank wished he had taken his partner up on the offer for dinner or at least picked up something on his way home. Sarcastically he said to himself," The good life."

A second after he said that, someone knocked on the door. Hank dropped his meal on the counter and walked over to the front door and saw who it was from the window in the middle of the door. On the other side, Adalind stood with a seemingly cheerful smile as if she didn't drug him with baked goods and tried to kill him.

Hank slowly answered the door and took a step back before greeting her," Adalind."

"Hi, Hank," Adalind replied still wearing that smile," I wasn't sure you'd be home. I just took a chance."

"Yeah, you did," Hank agreed with her," I didn't expect to see you again."

"The truth is, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you," Adalind told him," It wasn't right."

"You bring some more cookies?" Hank asked seriously, not trusting her one bit.

"No, my baking days are over," Adalind answered a little surprised to hear he knew somewhat about what really happened," I'm just sorry for the way things turned out."

Sensing Hank didn't believe her she continued on," I guess you know my mother was killed."

"Yeah," Hank said nodding a little," Sorry."

"Thank you," Adalind said," You know…in my defense, I thought Nick was going to hurt me."

Hank looked away from Adalind but didn't deny what she said. Adalind continued to talk," He blames me for a lot of things…and I don't know how you're going to take this but I think he may have had something to do with my mother's death."

As sound as he heard her say that, he began to rebuff the claim," I don't think so, Adalind."

Adalind gave a little shrug, a little angered to be told no," Well, I don't know if he'd tell you if he did."

"He's told me a lot."

Adalind seemed a little surprised for a few seconds before she started talking again," Anyway, I just hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me…thanks for listening, Hank."

With the same cheerily smile she had when Hank first opened the door she told him," You look good…maybe I'll see you around."

Adalind turned and began to walk away, Hank stood at the door for a few moments going over what just happened in his mind before closing the door and watching Adalind leave. Quickly deciding that Nick should know about Adalind, Hank walked back to the kitchen were his phone was. He had almost picked reached it when someone attacked him from the side, quickly taking hold out him from behind. Hank didn't get a good look at the first attacker but he did the second one, he wasn't a little bit surprised to find they were weson. He kicked the second attacker while trying to get loose from the other one's hold but didn't get far.

* * *

Adalind was quickly driven to Sean's old apartment where Sean was waiting, worried that something bad was happening to his boyfriend and unborn child. He could only hope that Meisner was keeping a closer eye on Nick. Adalind was the last person he expected to see walking through the door.

Adalind came into the room as if she was the boss which it seemed she was. She looked around at the nearly empty before focusing on the captain," Sean, so good to see you."

Sticking a hand in his pocket, while the other held a glass of red wine," You said that almost as though you meant it."

Giving him the same smile she gave Hank," I guess I should tell you congratulations, I heard you knocked up the Grimm…though I have to say I'm surprised to see you're still renting this apartment…I wonder why. Is it because you know he'll dump you as soon as he finds out the truth about who you are and what you've done to him and the people he cares for?"

Sean ignored her question and asked his own, "So you've seen my brother Eric."

"All of him," Adalind answered with a seductive, wicked grin.

"Not much of an achievement, really," Sean told her, remembering all the women his brother had seduced," And what does he want?"

"Just this," Adalind told him," You have 48 hours to get the key from your Grimm."

"Really?" Sean asked her," And why am I not refusing?"

"Because if you don't, lover boy will be told of your real identity," she stated without doubt," Royal or otherwise. Not to mention the fact that you tried to have his aunt murdered…plus what you made me do to Hank."

"He really should have cut your throat when he had the chance," Sean told her without blinking.

Adalind giggled," Oh, I wouldn't waste time worrying about what might have been. Just get us the key, you don't want to lose the man you love and that child he's carrying, do you?

With that said Adalind turned around and walked out, the two motorcyclists followed her out. Sean stood there frozen at the spot, knowing that if he wanted Nick to never know what he did than he would have to betray the Grimm one more time and do what his brother wanted. As some as he knew for sure that Adalind was gone, he called Meisner to tell him what happened than Sean grabbed his coat and rushed back home to Nick. Nick was sound safely sleeping when Sean arrive. Sean breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Nick unharmed, safe and sound. It didn't take long for Sean to join his boyfriend in bed, wrapping an arm protective around Nick's waist.

Hours late they were woken up by Nick's phone ringing, Sean couldn't remember going to sleep the night before but somehow he did. Sean felt Nick's body slowly shift and heard him lazily pick up the phone.

"Yeah?" Nick asked into his phone, not really sure who it was but Sean could easily hear Drew's voice on the other end, telling Nick that Hank had been attacked. Nick became more awake and aware as Drew continued to tell him what happened the night before. Before Sean really knew it, Nick was out of bed and getting dressed.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked even though he heard everything already.

Nick ignored him for a minute so he could finish talking to Drew," I'm going to the hospital."

Nick hung up, grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser and put them on. He turned to his boyfriend, fully dressed," Hank was attacked last night."

Sean sat up, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Drew said he's at the hospital," Nick told him," I'm going there now to see him."

"Do want me to come with you?" Sean asked.

Nick shrugged," I think I'll go by myself, I don't know what kind of condition he's in and you probably need to head to the office.

Sean nodded silently as Nick headed to the door. Sean stopped him," Did you call Rosalee to let her know I'll be down to get more of that tea?"

Nick turned and gave him a smile," Yep, she said she'll have it ready for you."

Sean got up and started to get ready as Nick left for the hospital. Luckily, there wasn't anything seriously wrong with Hank. A doctor guided him to the room Hank was sleeping in, Nick took a good look at his friend before sitting down in the only chair in the room and turned on the TV to pass the time until Hank woke up.

About two hours later, Hank opened his eyes and moved his head to see Nick sitting down. He looked around the room to take it all in and surprised Nick by talking," How long have you been here?"

Nick jumped a little after hearing a noise he wasn't expecting and got up to stand at left side of Hank's bed," Long enough to get really pissed…who did this to you?"

"Didn't get much of a look," Hank said slowly, kind of out of breath" Happened so fast. Could have been killed…kind of let my guard down."

Hank hissed a little in pain as Nick grabbed the chair and pulled closer to the bed. He sat down and ask," What were you doing?"

"Calling you."

"About what?" Nick asked

Hank slowly shook his head, "Well, you're not going to believe who stopped by last night to see me... it was Adalind"

Nick moved in a bit closer to Hank and spoke in a soft voice," Adalind? She's here?"

"Oh, yeah," Hank said looking straight into his partner's eyes," She thinks you had something to do with her mother's death…you didn't, did you?"

Nick shook his head," It wasn't me, Hank."

"But you know who did it?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Nick nodded a little.

"And you're not going to tell me," Hank said not really asking.

"I'll tell you what I think, I think Adalind had something to do with you getting beat up."

"Why?" Hank whispered.

"I have something she wants," Nick told him," And this…this gets you out of the way. I'm going to find her."

Nick got up to leave but Hank stopped him by grabbing his arm," Be careful Nick, you pregnant…you don't need to be doing things that could hurt yourself or that child inside you."

Nick nodded and smiled down at his friend," I will…don't worry."

Nick got his arm free of Hank's grip and headed to the office to let Drew and Sean know what Hank told him.

* * *

Meisner was already in his office when Sean got there. Sean took a look at Meisner sitting on the couch in his office than at all the people working at their desks before stepping inside and shutting the door.

"You should be looking after Nick," Sean said heading toward his desk to take off his jacket and sit down.

"I thought you'd like to talk about last night,"Meisner said.

"I already told you what happened," Sean growled at him before grabbing a folder and opened it. He looked through what was in it and signed a few papers.

"We need to make a plan of action," Meisner insisted.

"I did that to," Sean said looking at him, "I told you to watch Nick all the time, never let him out of your sight which you seemed to have failed to do."

"That's not a good enough plan," Meisner told him standing up.

"Than what did you have in mind?" Sean asked a little annoyed.

"You have Nick pack a bag and I'll take him into hiding," Meisner said beginning to walking in a circle.

"I can't do that," Sean told him.

"Why not?!" Meisner asked him, "Because he doesn't know who you are? You need to tell him the truth, you no longer have a choice."

Sean silently looked down at his paper, unable to say anything else. Meisner was right, there doesn't seem to be anyway Nick wouldn't be told the truth but Sean just couldn't do it. Meisner stared at his longtime friend and took pity on him.

With a heavy sigh," I'll head over to your house and see if I can't find that key in the meantime try to think of other places he'd likely keep it."

Sean nodded," I will, thank you."

"Don't thank me, Renard," Meisner told him, "You still need to tell him the truth...you should call Sebastien to let him know what happened and if he knows anything himself.

Sean nodded as Meisner left his office. With a sigh, he grabbed his phone and called Sebastien as Meisner told him to. Sebastien seemed surprised to hear what Sean told, the royals never did that without him know. Fearing that Eric might be on Sebastien, Sean told him to be careful and ended the call. A little bit later Nick knocked on the door and came in.

"How's Hank?" Sean asked standing up.

"Not great," Nick told him," They beat the crap out of him."

"Any leads?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, one," Nick answered, "Just before the attack, Adalind Schade was at his house."

"They used to be involved, right?" Sean asked hoping Nick didn't see him tense up.

Nick nodded," It didn't end well."

Looking downward in thought," Did we ever tie her to her mother's death?"

"We didn't know where she was at the time," Nick said shaking his head.

"I think it's about time we did…do whatever it takes to find her."

Nick nodded and walked out. Drew walked up to him.

"Hey, you see Hank?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Nick said heading to his desk," And I know who's responsible."

"Hope you have a name," Drew stated.

"Adalind Schade," Nick told him," She's somewhere in Portland…check all hotels, train, airline, bus schedules over the last week. There should be a picture of her on file."

Drew nodded, trying to recall exactly what she looked like," I'll get everyone up to speed."

Drew walked away from Nick's desk to let everyone know what was going on. He walked passed the Captain who headed over to Nick's desk.

"Hey, I'm going to head over to Rosalee's," Sean said, "Do you want me to pick up lunch or anything?"

"Sure, that'll be great," Nick said with a small smile while sitting down and turning his computer.

"Anywhere special you want me to go?" Sean asked.

Nick shook his head," Nope, wherever you want...you know what I like."

Sean nodded and bent down to kiss Nick's head," I'll be back soon, let me know if something comes up or if you find Schade."

Nick nodded," Will do."

* * *

While Nick was at the office looking for Adalind, Sean went to the Spice shop Nick told him so much about. He opened the door which caused a bell to ring, letting the owner know she had a customer. Sean looked around at the exotic shop that somehow gave him a homey feel. There was a customer looking through all the herbs and spices, a woman who Sean thought he had seen somewhere before. Before he could really look around, Rosalee came out from the back and smiled welcomingly at him," Hello Captain Renard, do you remember me?"

Sean walked over to the counter and smiled back at her," Yes, I'm still sorry about what happened to your brother."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Captain," Rosalee told him, a hint of sadness in her voice, "You didn't kill him."

"I try to remember that, "Sean said.

Rosalee grabbed a small bag filled with Nick's tea and set it on the counter," How's Nick dealing with morning sickness?"

"He has his days," Sean shrug," But you're tea seems to help."

"I'm happy to help anyway I can," Rosalee said pushing the tea over to Sean," Is there anything else you need?"

"No, this is it," Sean said grabbing his wallet from his coat pocket," How much?"

"It's on the house," Rosalee told him.

"You sure?"

Rosalee nodded," Nick's my friend and he needs it for a good reason."

"Thanks," Sean said before leaving the store.

The other customer watched him leave than quickly walked up to the counter and set a couple of items down. She was a repeat customer, a housewife with three children, and a very nice lady. Rosalee knew the woman was a weson but wasn't sure what.

"What an honor?" the woman said blushing red.

"Huh?" Rosalee asked.

"To have a Royal shop in the same place as me," the woman continued.

Rosalee's eyes grew wide and she quickly looked around for a second for a second customer but didn't find anyone else," A Royal was in my shop."

"Silly girl," the woman giggled, "Can't even tell when she's seen royalty.

"What did he look like?" Rosalee asked trying to remember all the people who came into her shop in the past 24 hours, "When did he leave?"

"My dear," the woman said to Rosalee in a soft voice she used on her own children when they didn't understand something," He just left."

Rosalee forgot how to breathe for a moment and turned a bit pale, "That man who just left is a Royal? Are you sure?"

The woman nodded," Oh yes, my husband met him a few years ago when we needed some help."


	5. Chapter 5 When the Truth Gets Told

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm, this chapter follows the script from Season 2, Episode 12: Season of the Hexenbiest but I did make changes to it.

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, Probably no Juliette in this story

Sorry for the poorly written fight scene, I was going to try rewrite but couldn't find the time.

Chapter 5 When the Truth Gets Told

Back at the precinct, Nick sat had his desk trying to find Adalind. Drew took a seat in Hank's vacant chair.

"Here's what I found out," Drew said before reading off a paper, " Adalind Schade arrived yesterday at 2:30 p.m. on Lufthansa flight 6331 from Vienna. She didn't rent a car and if she's staying at a hotel in Portland than she's doing so under another name."

"You think she's using a false identity?" Nick asked.

"Maybe," Drew said as Sean entered the room and joined them at their desk.

Sean set a bag on Nick's desk," Find anything."

"Kind of," Drew said, "We know how she got to Portland but not where she's staying."

"Did you give the hotels her picture?" Sean asked.

"No but I'll do that now," Drew said getting up to walk away but stopped," I guess I don't need to."

"Why not?" Sean asked.

"Because I'll looking at Adalind right now," Drew said pointing to where Adalind stood, looking around as if she'd never been there before.

Both Sean and Nick turned to look at where Drew pointed. Sean exhaled, "She's got guts."

Nick nodded as Adalind zoomed in on him and gave him a sweet smile. She walked over to him as if she was innocent," Hey stranger, I heard what happened to Hank and thought I'd come down to see what you were doing."

"How nice of you," Nick said resisting the urge to slap her.

Adalind nodded, "While I'm here, have you made any process in my mother's murder?"

"A little bit, I'd like to talk to you about where you were during that time," Nick said

Adalind's smile grew bigger, "Sure, lead the way."

Nick stood up and Adalind let out a gasp of, what seemed as, surprise," Are you alright?"

"Yes," Adalind said, "I didn't know you were pregnant…I thought you were still with Juliette."

"She left," Nick acutely responded.

"It didn't take you long to get over her, now did it?" Adalind asked reaching out to touch the little baby bump.

Sean's hand shot out and pushed Adalind's hand away before she touched Nick. He hissed at her," Don't."

"You must be the baby-daddy," Adalind responded putting her hand down, a little tinkle of mischief could be seen in her eyes.

"Please follow me," Nick told her before he walked over to an empty interrogation room. He held the door for Adalind than shut it behind him.

Adalind took a seat at one side of the table and Nick took the other.

After he got as comfortable as possible, Nick started to ask her questions ," Can you account for your whereabouts the day your mother was murdered?"

Adalind asked back, "Can you?"

"You didn't answer the question," Nick said ignoring her question.

"I was in Vienna," Adalind told him, "I only have my passport stamp, my airplane ticket, and my credit card statement to prove it…so if I didn't do it than who else do you think did?"

"How would you describe your relationship with your mother?" Nick asked.

"It had its good time and bad times," Adalind answered," Like most others."

"How'd you find out about your mother's death?" Nick asked.

"Her lawyer emailed me," Adalind responded.

"Did you go visit Hank last night?" Nick asked.

Adalind nodded," I missed him. I was surprised to hear he was attacked."

"Where'd you go after you saw him?" Nick asked.

"The hotel…wait…you don't think I attacked him, do you?" Adalind asked.

"He was attacked around the same time you saw him," Nick suggested with a shrug.

Adalind giggled a bit," Hank's a big guy, I don't think I'd be able to attack him. You could as those who work at the hotel, I'm sure there's someone there who can vouch for me."

"What hotel are you staying at?" Nick asked.

"The Deluxe, room 212," Adalind said thinking a little bit," Oh, ask for Xander… he was the one who brought me my food when I got back. I'm sure he'll remember me."

"And the room is registered under what name?" Nick asked as he wrote the information down.

"With the company I work for…GQR Industries," Adalind replied, "It's based in Rotterdam."

Nick gave a little nod before asking, "And what is it you do for them?"

Adalind shrugged," A little bit of everything…I've only been with them for a couple of months but I'm here to tell they have their hands in a lot of pies. Do you want to know what the key to their success is?"

Nick answered," Not really."

"You should," Adalind replied, "That's what this all comes down to, Nicky…the key. You know where it is. Why don't you just give it up and be done with it, it's brought you nothing but trouble."

Nick shook his head," I'm done with you."

Adalind watched him head for the door before stopping him," Oh…before I forget, you wouldn't know what happened to my cat, would you?"

Nick didn't answer her and walked out of the room. He joined Sean in the room next to it, "That didn't go as well as I hoped."

Sean stared at the woman who could ruin his life through the one way mirror," Sounds like she can prove where she was when her mother was killed."

"That doesn't mean she wasn't involved," Nick replied, "She could have hired someone, like she did with Hank."

Turning to look at his Grimm, "She mentioned a key, does it mean anything to you?"

Nick shook his head," No."

Sean took a moment to figure out what to say next, "Nick, if you're involved in anything…"

Nick couldn't look at Sean as he lied to him," She's a lawyer. I don't know what the hell she's going on about."

Sean nodded," We came keep her here a while longer but you need to find something to charge her with soon."

"Don't worry, I know she's behind the attack on Hank," Nick replied as they headed out the door. Adalind was taken to a holding cell without a fight, only a smug smile as if she was winning some kind of game. Nick made his way back to his desk where he looked up GQR Industries and was very disappointed to see that it seemed like a normal, run of the mill company. His phone began to ring, he saw that it was Monroe and picked it up.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Hey, "Monroe told him, "So I went and saw Hank in the hospital. Just from a looking at him, I kind of guested it was Wesen. So I decided to go to his place…which is where I am now."

"What do you have?" Nick asked.

Monroe looked around at the totally trashed place," From the lingering stink…Hundjager, more than one."

"That means Verrat," Nick thought out loud in a hushed voice.

"Must be," Monroe agreed.

"Then Adalind is working for the Royals," Nick told him as he noticed a picture that looked familiar to him on the internet. He clicked on it and remembered where he saw it," She said she was working for GQR Industries…the same company that owns the ship which brought the Mauvais Dentes."

"I think we gotta track these Hundjager down."

"Start with the deluxe Hotel, room 212, "Nick replied," Adalind said that's where she's staying. Be careful."

"I think the time for being careful is over, Nick," Monroe told him before hanging up. Nick waved over Drew and told him to let anyone who was looking for him that he stepped out.

Meanwhile Sean decided to have a little talk with Adalind by himself. He made his way to her holding cell, "So, you just expected him to come out and admit he's got the key, huh?"

"It didn't hurt to ask, Sean," Adalind admitted through the bars of her cell, "He may have wanted to hand it over, to protect that child he's carrying. You know… Nick's really proving himself to the family, what with killing the Mauvais Dentes and the Nuckelavee. Your little Grimm is turning quite a few heads."

"Then maybe you should stop testing him."

"Oh," Adalind replied, "Do you feel your little Grimm slipping away?"

Sean gave her an annoyed and was about to say something but Adalind beat him to it, "I know. You should have killed me when you had a chance."

"I blame myself, really," Sean told her," I should have known you'd go to my brother."

Adalind gave him a wicked grin before turning her back on him and taking a seat on the cot," Nice talking to you Sean but I'm tired, I'm sure you can see yourself out."

Sean glared at her before walking back to his office where he called Meisner," Did you find anything?"

"No, I tore apart the whole house," Meisner told him," Where do you want me to look next?"

"His friends places if they aren't there," Sean told him as he looked out at Nick's desk and realized Burkhardt wasn't there," Hold on, Nick's not here. I'll call you back once I know where he went."

"Okay," Meisner replied before hanging up.

Sean saw sergeant Wu walk past his office and called the man in," Do you know where Nick is?"

"No, he just said he was going out for a bit," Drew answered.

"You didn't ask him where?" Sean asked.

"I didn't think it would matter," Drew told him with a shrug, "You could call him and see where he is."

* * *

Monroe made his way to the Hotel and went up to room 212. He quickly thought of what he'd say when the door opened and knocked. The door opened allowing Monroe to catch the smell of Hundjagers. Monroe tried to be as friendly as he could, "Hey, Leroy here?"

The tall, balding man who answered the replied," You have the wrong room."

"Really?" Monroe asked," Leroy said he was in 212 and this is 212. Gee, I wonder where he is."

The man slammed the door in Monroe's face. Monroe took a deep breath before walking away to call Nick, who was getting the key from a hidden place in his Aunt's trailer.

"Yeah?" Nick answered.

"You'll never guess who's in Adalind's hotel room," Monroe told him.

"Who?"

"Definitely the two Hundjagers who were at Hank's place, and from how it smelt in there, probably one or two more. What do you want me to do?" Monroe asked.

"I'm on my way," Nick told him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Monroe asked.

"I have no choice," Nick told him before hanging up and getting a weapon the looked like a baseball bat with spikes out of the weapons closet. He made his way to the hotel in record time and told Monroe what to do. Monroe made his way back up to 212 and knocked again.

The same man answered with three others behind him. Monroe told him," Gosh, I'm sorry. I just talked to Leroy and he said he was in 212.

The balding man shook his pointer finger at Monroe in an annoyed way," I told you, you have the wrong room."

Monroe looked over the man's shoulder to talk to the others in the room," Come on, guys, he owes me money."

He pushed past the balding guy and walked into the room looking for "Leroy", "Look, Leroy. I know you're in here. Quit screwing around and come out."

Monroe made it to the middle of the room before the balding man grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him out," Get out of here!"

Monroe began to walk away from the door, looking back ever few seconds to see if the four people from the room were behind him. It didn't take them long to fall into the trap and begin to follow him. Monroe made his way to where Nick told him to go, "It's working, Nick."

Monroe looked around but couldn't spot his friend so he called out to him, "Nick?"

"How many of them?" Nick asked coming out of his hiding place at the far end of the place.

"Definitely four," Monroe told him.

"Did they believe you?" Nick asked.

"Not a chance," Monroe answered, "And their coming so what do you wanna do? You want to arrest them or what?"

"Or what?" Nick said nodding a little.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Monroe asked looking pointedly at Nick's growing midsection," You are pregnant after all."

"I know but I don't plan to let them touch me," Nick told him. They heard them coming so Nick went back to his hiding place as Monroe turned to face the four Hundjager.

The balding man asked him," Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who's looking for Leroy. He owes me money," Monroe told them backing away from them slowly," Don't you remember?"

Monroe sped up his pace," I knocked on your door, like twice."

They countered Monroe and the only female of the group spoke out, "Kill him."

"Isn't that just like the Verrat?" Nick asked coming out of his hiding place behind everyone. They all turned to look at him, "One answer for every question. Now I have a question for you…which one of you beat up my partner?"

Instead of answering him, all four woged and began to run at him to attack. It was over before it started, none of the Hundjagers laid a hand on Nick. They were either already dead or were dying. The female laid on a picnic table in pain.

"You're working for Adalind Schade. Who's she working for?" Nick asked her in a gentle voice, as if he didn't just injure her.

"…I'm hurt…," the woman told him.

"I'll get you help just as soon as you answer me," Nick responded.

"…We all work for…," the woman started say only to stop to take a deep breath and be killed by one of the other Hundjaders before Nick killed him.

Recognizing they lost their chance for information, Monroe spoke up," I'm thinking we should probably get out of here."

Realizing his friend was right and cops would be there soon, Nick quickly began to search the Hundjagers' pockets," Get their IDs, cell phones, anything else have."

Monroe did what he was told. Nick quickly handed him the stuff he found, "Take this all back to your place."

"Oh, that's great, all the evidence in my place," Monroe said stuffing the Hundjagers' things into his coat pocket.

"And this," Nick said handing him the weapon he used to take down the four Hundjagers.

"And the murder weapon, too," Monroe said taking the bat with spikes," Why not?"

Monroe left the scene going right while Nick went left. Nick made his way back to the police headquarters and went straight to the holding cell. Adalind sat on the cot with her feet up as if she was relaxing.

"I just had a nice talk with your friends in the verrat," Nick told her.

"Really?" Adalind asked, "How'd that go?"

"They didn't say much," Nick answered.

Adalind shrugged," Well, there's plenty more where they came from."

"You're working for the Royals," Nick told her.

Adalind nodded, "Girl's gotta eat."

"You can't hide in here forever," Nick told her, " I just can't decide on what to charge you with."

"You think I tried to kill you aunt," Adalind said get up off the cot, "I admit I did, I was only doing what I was told to. Haven't you ever wondered who us up to it?"

"The Royal here in Portland," Nick told her.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner," Adalind said with a giggle, "Would you like a name to go with that?"

"That'd be nice," Nick growled at her.

"I'd like nothing better than to tell you, Nicky. It would make us even, you ruined my life and I'd have ruined yours," Adalind told him," Give me the key and I wouldn't only tell you who the Royal is but I'll never bother you again."

"You'd have to kill me before I'd ever let someone like you get their hands on that key," Nick told her.

"That was my first plan but the Royals want to keep you alive," Adalind told him with a small smile," They have plans for you."

Nick slowly turned and walked away, he went to his desk to finish up a few things before heading home. As he finished the last bit of paperwork he needed to, his phone began to ring. Nick picked it up and saw it was from Rosalee.

"Hey Rosalee," Nick said, "What's up?"

"Are you home?" Rosalee asked.

"No, I'm just finishing up things at the office," Nick responsed.

"Could you come over to Monroe's after you're done? " Rosalee asked.

"Sure, I'll let Sean know that I'm stopping by Monroe's after work," Nick told.

"...Okay, see you there," Rosalee said.

"Bye," Nick said before hanging up. He sat at his desk for a few minutes, just trying to relax before he pulled the key he took from the trailer out of his pocket. He carefully looked around at everyone before opening his desk drawer and putting the key in it. He closed the drawer and locked it. Nick got up and made his way to his boyfriend's office. He gave a little knock before entering. Sean greeted him with a little smile.

"Hey, you look tired," Sean told him.

"Long day," Nick replied with a shrug before yawning a little.

"Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow," Sean suggested.

"Naw, I'll be okay," Nick told him with, "I'm going to head out and stop by Monroe's before going home."

"Are you sure you're up for hanging out with friends?" Sean asked concerned.

Nick nodded, "If I'm too tired afterwards, I could always stay the night at Monroe's."

"Or you could call me and I can come get you," Sean pointed out.

"We'll see," Nick said walking over to where Sean sat and leaned over to give him a quick but loving kiss," See you at home."

"See you," Sean said as he watched the greatest thing that happened to him walk out of the office.

Nick soon found himself parking outside of Monroe's house. He got out of his car and walked up to Monroe's front door. Monroe opened the door before he could even knock, "Come on in."

Monroe led him to the living room where Rosalee sat, nervously playing with her hands. Monroe sat down next to her as Nick stood in front of them.

"So why'd you want me to come here?" Nick asked.

Rosalee opened her mouth to tell him but found she couldn't make a sound and ended up looking down at her hands. Monroe sighed," She learned something today that you really need to know but she's doesn't want to hurt you."

Nick gave his friend a smile, reassuring smile," Whatever you need to tell me can't be that bad."

Rosalee nodded finding her voice to speak," It is, it totally is."

"Okay, start from the beginning," Nick said grabbing a chair and sitting in front of her.

"Sean picked up the tea for you today," Rosalee started off and Nick nodded to show he was following along," After he left, another customer came up to tell me that a Royal was in my shop."

Nick froze before leaning in closer to his friend and spoke in a hushed tone," Is Sean in danger?"

"No," Rosalee answered shaking her head, "He is the danger."

"What?!" Nick asked.

"Sean is the Royal here in Portland," Monroe told him.

"He…he can't be," Nick gasped out as his eyes began to water, "That would mean he tried to kill my aunt…and Hank."

"I'm so sorry," Rosalee told him as she grabbed another chair to sit beside him for comfort," I wish it wasn't true."


	6. Chapter 6 Losing It All

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm, this chapter kind of takes place during Season 2, Episode 13: Face Off doesn't follow the whole storyline.

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, Probably no Juliette in this story, death, miscarriage

To answer ChargerWarrior's question, yes when I'm writing about Drew, it is Sergeant Wu I'm talking about. I like to use his first name more because he is a friend to Nick and most of the other characters.

Chapter 6 Losing It All

Tears began to fall from Nick's face as he begin to question everything he know about man he not only worked for but was dating. Was Sean really with him because he loved him or was the Captain waiting for the right moment to get rid of him? Was their relationship a part of some sick plane Sean made? Who was the right Sean Renard and could he be trusted at all?

As Nick let question after question enter his mind, he begin to feel sicker than he ever had in the past few months. He couldn't believe it, he let the person who tried to kill off the most important people in his life impregnate him. He was carrying the enemy's child, for a second and only for a second Nick felt hatred for his unborn child. For that one second Nick wished he wasn't pregnant at all but quickly realized his poor baby was as much a victim as he was. Shame washed over him, making him cry harder.

Rosalee held on to him tightly, gently rocking him back and forth as she whispered kind words in hopes that they'd helped her friend. Monroe watched until he couldn't take it any longer and harshly grabbed his jacket from a chair.

Rosalee looked up at him with worry," Where are you going?"

"To find the asshole who hurt my friend," Monroe growled at her without meaning to, he took a deep breath before gently asking Nick," Do you know where Sean would be right now?"

Nick nodded, keeping his red, puffy eyes on the floor. Rosalee loosened her grip on Nick so she could stop Monroe from leaving if she needed to, "I don't think now is the best time."

"I think it's a great time," Monroe replied, "He hurt my buddy…more than once…he'll deserve everything I do to him."

"Monroe!" Rosalee howled at him, wondering if Monroe should really be saying stuff like that around Nick. Personally she was with him 100% and wanted to go with him to hunt the bastard down but Nick needed them right now.

"What?!" Monroe yelled back.

Before Rosalee could answer, Nick's phone went off. The room became very quiet for a moment as they all stared at the ringing phone. Finally Nick took a deep breath and exhaled before picking the phone up and answering it.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Is it him?" Monroe hissed. Nick shook his head and mouthed out Wu.

"Where?" Nick asked, "Its fine, I'm on my way."

Nick sighed before standing up. Rosalee stood up with him, "What is it?"

"It's a quadruple homicide," Nick muttered.

"In the parking lot of the deluxe Hotel?" Monroe asked.

Nick nodded," Yeah."

"Well, at least you know who did it," Monroe told him, trying to make Nick smile a little.

Nick shrugged," Could…could one of you guys stop by my house and get some clothes for me? I'm not sure if I can go there myself."

Rosalee nodded, "No problem, is there anything else you want besides clothes?"

"I can't think of anything right now," Nick told her handing her the key to his house.

* * *

Nick got to the crime scene quicker than he thought he would. Drew was waiting to give him the details of what was believed to have happened, something Nick really already knew.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked taking in his friend's depressed state.

Nick gave him a forced smile," Tired."

"Sorry if I took you from resting but I thought you'd want to know about this," Drew told.

"I did," Nick said with a nod, "So what do we have here?"

"No bullet wounds, no shell casings, no weapons in evidence," Drew began leading Nick to one of the bodies, the woman's on the picnic table, "Looks like it was hand to hand, very old school…maybe a fight club gone bad?"

"Any witnesses?" Nick asked looking the body over as if he would any other murder victim.

"Not that we know of," Drew answered.

"Huh," Nick said, "Surveillance cameras?"

"No, Drew answered shaking his head, "Not covered in this area. Someone picked this place well."

Nick nodded than made his way to another body that was on the ground and began to pretend to look for ID or a phone.

"Nothing on him," Drew told Nick.

"No IDs? Nick turned to sergeant Wu, faking surprise.

"Checked them all," Drew nodded.

"Think it's a robbery?" Nick asked hoping that's what everyone will think it was. Drew didn't get to answer as the Captain finally showed up and walked over to where they were.

"It's a hell of a mess," Sean said keeping an eye on Nick, unaware that Nick knew. Sean didn't miss the way Nick tensed up when Sean spoke but didn't think it had anything to do with himself.

Nick quickly stood up and faced Sean, part of him wanting to run and hide while another part of him wanted to confront Renard there and then," Yeah, it sure is."

There was something in the way Nick looked at him that told Sean something was wrong. Fear began to take hold of Sean, did Nick know and was Sean about to lose the love of his life and their child?"

Sean tried to ignore the dread he was beginning to feel and turned to look at Wu, "Where's CSU?"

"En route," Drew answered.

Sean took a step towards the woman on the picnic table to get a better look," She's had her throat ripped open and these three look like they were beaten to death."

"Pockets are empty, not even car keys," Drew said.

"I think somebody didn't want us to ID the victims." Nick told Sean," Or the vics weren't carrying IDs."

"Why's that?" Sean asked.

"Maybe whoever they went up against was supposed to be the victim," Nick suggested.

"So much for safety in numbers," Sean replied.

"I think there's probably a lot more this," Nick said, trying to bait Sean into saying something that would incriminate himself," We could be staring it in the face right now and not even know it."

Sean took a minute trying to figure out what the right thing to say and he almost went with "I'm sorry" or "I think we need to talk" but what he did say was, "See what you can get off the prints."

Drew bent down to look at one of the victim's hands," There's something here."

"Yeah, what is it?" Sean asked.

"Some kind of tattoo, looks like interlocking swords" Drew answered and walked over to the next victim to look at his hand, "This guy has it to."

"That mean anything to you," Sean asked Nick, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"What?" Sean asked surprised that Nick wasn't going to play dumb.

"Remember that body we found in the park eight months ago," Nick asked but didn't wait for Sean to answer before continuing, "His name was Waltz, he had one just like it."

"Yeah, I remember him," Sean replied.

If these dead guys are all members of the same lodge, it's not one I'd like to belong to," Drew said.

"How do you want to handle this?" Sean asked.

"Until we get the prints back and ID these guys, we don't have a lot of places to go," Nick answered with a little shrug.

"I'll have the guys check surveillance in the area. See if we get lucky," Drew said.

"They must have underestimated whoever they went up against," Sean said out loud, hoping to flatter Nick a little.

There wasn't much else for them to do at the crime scene so they went on to the office. Nick went to his desk and Sean to his office. Sean decided it was time to call Sebastien and tell him what happened. He told Sebastien about the four murdered Verrat and how they didn't have any IDs except for the tattoos on their palms.

"Who killed them?" Sebastien asked.

"That remains a mystery," Sean replied but in truth, he had a gut feeling that his pregnant Grimm was responsible as hard as it was to believe but there are stories that go way back about pregnant Grimms massacring villages of wesen. If asked, many wesen would say that pregnant Grimms are the most dangerous of all.

Watching Nick through the window of his office, Sean continued to talk with Sebastien, "I want to know who they were and who sent them. I'm betting it was my brother but I need to know for sure."

Sean watched Nick seemed to be quickly putting something into one of his desk drawers before closing and locking it.

"I'll do my best to find out," Sebastien told him, "But we have to be careful."

"Find out what you can," Sean told him before hanging up. A few seconds later, Nick and Drew entered his office.

"We got surveillance footage from the deLuxe Hotel. Do you want to see it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, bring it in," Sean said.

Drew stepped forward and set his laptop on the Captain's desk," Covers the entry on 15th Avenue. This was taken at 10:37 tonight."

Drew hit play and pointed out to watch the guy who can out in a rush and kept looking back. Sean quickly realized that guy was Monroe and didn't say anything.

Drew paused the video, "He may or may not be involved but he seems to be in a big hurry."

"You have an ID on this guy," Sean asked.

Drew shook his head, "Nope, but I think I know him. I just can't place him…probably arrested him once. Anyway, watch what happens next."

They watched as the four dead guys rushed out of the hotel and towards the direction where Monroe took off.

"Looks like they're going after the guy I can't remember, "Drew told them.

"Do we really think that guy took down these four?" Nick asked.

"Maybe he had help," Drew said with a shrug.

"Maybe he had nothing to do with it," Nick counteroffered.

"Weird thing is, none of the hotel staff recognized any of these guests," Drew said.

"Is there anything else?" Sean asked.

Drew shook his head," That's all I got for now."

"Okay, keep me posted," Sean said. Drew nodded and left, leaving Sean and Nick alone.

Sean stared at Nick for a minute, his boyfriend looked very pale and worn-down almost like he was going to pass out at any moment, "I think I should take you home."

"No thanks, I brought my car so I can drive myself," Nick answered.

"I don't think it's safe for you to drive, you look like you're going to pass out at any second," Sean told him.

"It's been a long day," Nick agreed, "My partner is in the hospital, his evil ex is back…not to mention I took down four Verrat…and oh yeah, I found out my boyfriend is a royal."

Sean took a deep breath and exhaled, "So you know?"

"That you're the one you tried to have my aunt killed and sent Adalind to kill Hank, you probably had her put Juliette into a coma to," Nick hissed angrily at him. Nick looked out at all the police going about their business before shutting Sean's office door.

"You have every right to be mad," Sean told him, "I never told Adalind to put in a coma, she did that out of anger and the need to get revenge on the both of us."

"The both of us?!" Nick yelled at him, "How would putting Juliette in a coma affect you?!"

"It would make you unhappy and the thought of you being unhappy is unbearable to me," Sean answered barely above a whisper, full of what seemed like love and affection.

"Really?! So why go after my aunt and Hank?!" Nick asked roared at him, his legs were starting to feel really heavy and he began to feel a very intense sharp pain in his lower abdomen.

"I'm not sure what the best way to answer to that is," Sean muttered out.

"Maybe by telling the truth, "Nick suggested wanting to sit down, "Why is Adalind here?"

"She already told you," Sean said, "My brother sent her here for the key."

"You were planning on giving it to her," Nick hissed, trying to ignore pain and lightheadedness he was feeling.

Sean nodded," Otherwise she would have told you the truth about me."

"To late for that!" Nick shouted heading to the door, "None of you are getting the key! And you wouldn't like what I'll do to anyone who…who…"

"Nick?" Sean asked in a worried tone as he made his way to the Grimm's side. Nick seemed to be losing his balance.

"The room is moving Sean, make it stop…its making me feel dizzy" Nick whispered as let his head roll back. Sean grabbed Nick's arm, trying to guide Nick to the couch but Nick doubled-over grasping his stomach. Nick let out a loud, painful scream that got everyone's attention.

Drew quickly made his way back to the office and opened the door, "Sir, is everything…"

"Call an ambulance!" Sean yelled at him. Drew rapidly nodded his head and ran over to his desk to call for help.

"Sean?" Nick whispered, "I think my pants feel wet…why do they feel wet?"

Before Sean could answer him, Nick laid a hand on a part of his jeans and pressed down. Nick brought the hand up by his face and paled even more when he realized that the hand was covered in blood, he was bleeding.

"No, no, no, no," Nick begin to sob, "Sean make it stop, please make it stop."

"I can't make it stop," Sean told him softly, "I'm not even sure what's happening, baby, I would make it stop if I could but I can't."

"Yes…yes you can, it hurts…please…if I give you the key than will you make it stop…please Sean," Nick cried out as Sean picked him up and carried him over to the couch," I'm so scared."

Nick blacked out after saying that. Sean held onto him until the ambulance came and went with him to the hospital. There Sean called Meisner and told him to bring Rosalee and Monroe up there. They showed up quickly, Monroe upon seeing Sean gave him a black eye. Sean explained what happened. They waited and waited and waited, siting at the edge of their seats, filled worry. Monroe finally couldn't take it another and told Rosalee that he was going to visit Hank. Thirty minutes later, Monroe returned with Hank. They sat down and glared at Sean until a doctor finally came out looking for Sean.

"Mr. Renard?" the doctor asked.

Sean nodded, "Is Nick going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded, "He's resting now, he will need time to heal and someone to talk to."

"What about the baby?" Rosalee asked.

"I'm very sorry," the doctor told them, "Mr. Burkhardt had a miscarriage, most likely due to a very high amount of stress."

Rosalee began to cry into Monroe's shoulder as he gently rubbed circles into her back. Monroe and Hank continued to glare at Sean in anger as they thought of ways to make him pay for betraying Nick.

"You all go in and see him if you like but only one at a time please," the doctor told them.

"Can I go first?" Rosalee asked Sean. Sean nodded and Rosalee got up to follow the doctor to Nick's room.

"I need to do something," Sean muttered to Meisner, "I'll be back soon."

Sean got up and begin to leave. Monroe and Hank stood up with the plan to follow him but Meisner stopped them, "Now isn't the best time to beat anyone up, whether they deserve it or not."

Monroe and Hank tried to think of something good to say but couldn't so they sat back down and stared at Meisner until Hank finally asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

Sean went back to the precinct to talk to Adalind. He found her still sitting in her cell looking really bored.

Before he could even start talking she have him a big smile," Did you get the key?"

"No, I didn't," Sean answered.

"You do remember what I'm supposed to do if you don't get it?" Adalind asked.

"Yes and it doesn't matter anymore," Sean told her.

"Oh?" Adalind asked.

"Nick knows," Sean answered, "You have nothing else to hold over me. You will be released in a few hours, I suggest you leave town and really think about which side you really want to be on."

"Would you let me back on yours?" Adalind asked.

Sean shrugged," Just be sure to get on the next available plane back to Austria. I'll have someone watching you to make sure you leave."


	7. Chapter 7 Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm,

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, death, miscarriage

This a short chapter that focuses on Adalind and the events that led up to her going through the trail to become a Hexenbiest once more, only without being pregnant. You could probably skip this chapter if you want but you will be missing out on something that will become a big part of the plot later.

I also have a question for my reader's-How would you all feel if I did a crossover with Downton Abbey and make a two characters relatives to Sean?

Chapter 7 Familiar Faces

Adalind knew she had lost this round but that didn't mean she'd be returning to Sean's royal family empty handed. She learned quickly that King Frederick, Sean's father, cared very deeply for his bastard child. Sean was all the King wanted to talk about when Adalind first came to them, he didn't seem to care about anything else. Hopefully, the King would be so pleased by the news that he was going to be a grandparent that he'd still be willing to give Adalind the award Eric promised her when she returned with the key.

She did what Sean told her and got on the next flight to Austria. Within 24 hours, Adalind found herself back in Vienna. A black town car was waiting for her when she walked out of the airport, which surpised Adalind a little because she didn't tell anyone she was returning.

The driver knew her well and opened the door to let her in the backseat. Adalind handed her bags to him with a smile and got in. The driver shut the door and put her bags in the trunk before getting in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I was surprised to see you here waiting for me," Adalind told the driver, "I didn't tell Eric that I'd be coming back today."

"They had someone keep an eye out for your passport," the driver replied and said nothing else to her.

* * *

A few hours later, the driver reached the castle. A familiar but very plain servant opened Adalind's door and let her out.

"Did you have a nice trip, Miss Schade?" the servant asked kindly but really didn't care.

"Yes, I did," Adalind answered giving the servant a small smile while she smoothed out her clothes, "Thanks for asking."

The servant nodded," If you be so kind to follow me, I'll take you to the King."

Adalind took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding. The servant led her the study, a room she knew well enough that she could have walked there without the escort but there weren't many who really trusted her to walk around the castle alone.

Eric and King Frederick were already there waiting for. They both gave her a warm greeting, though Eric's was much more believable. He seemed general pleased by her return, she silently wondered if he slept with someone else while she was in Portland.

"So," King Frederick started, taking her hand, "How is Sean?"

"He is well," Adalind informed the King," He seems to be very happy and in love."

"So it is true?" Eric asked with an eyebrow raised, "He is sleeping with the Grimm?"

Adalind nodded, "He's living with him to."

"A smart lad, "Frederick thought out loud, "Knows what cards will come in handy later."

"That he does," Eric agreed as he made his father and himself a drink. He set the crystal glass filled with scotch in front of the king. Frederick nodded his thanks and let go of Adalind's hand.

"So, Miss Schade did you bring us the key?" Frederick asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Adalind avoided the king's gaze, "I was unable retrieve the key."

"So you outed Sean to his Grimm concubine?" Eric asked a little annoyed she didn't do what she said she could.

Adalind shook her head," Sean did it before I could."

"So," Eric started before drinking his whole glass of scotch," So, you didn't bring us the key and you lost the one piece of information that we could use against my brother."

"You seemed to have failed us, not just once but twice in one go," King Frederick said, "And yet you came back like you wouldn't be punished…why?"

Adalind looked up at the King with a secretive, seductive smile," I have a bit of news that I think you'd find equal to having the key."

"Oh?" the King said with an interested smile, "And what would that be?"

"You're going to be a grandfather…the Grimm is with child," Adalind told him.

"Really?!" The King exclaimed, "This is truly marvelous news…if it's true."

"It's true, I saw the Grimm myself," Adalind reassured him.

"I'm sorry my dear, "Frederick taking Adalind's hand again and giving it a gentle squeeze, "But I can't trust your word just yet, you understand…don't you?"

Adalind reluctantly nodded her head. The King smiled and kissed her hand before dropping it, "I shall take my leave for the night…Eric, get in touch with someone over in Portland and find out if what Miss Schade said is true."

A few days later, Adalind found herself back in the study with Eric and the King. Adalind sat comfortably in a chair, proudly waiting for her lover to tell his father that she was telling the truth.

Eric stood before them, looking rather gloomy as if he was about to tell them something back," One of our contacts has confirmed that Sean's Grimm was pregnant."

Adalind leaned forward in her seat, fear starting to take over as she begin to wonder if she'd lost this round to. The King quietly asked with a hint of worry, "Was?"

Eric set a few papers on the table by the King, "Nicholas Burkhardt lost the child a few days ago. Our source says the cause was stress."

"My poor son. Did they know what the gender was?" The King asked staring at the papers in front of him.

Eric nodded," It was going to be a boy. They named the poor child Reed."

The King nodded before turning to Adalind. She had grown pale while Eric informed them what happened and edged away from him a little, waiting for him to blame her for his grandchild's death and send her to the dungeon to be tortured and/or killed. The King gave her a sad, small smile before grabbing her hand," In honor of my little Reed, you shall be awarded. I believe you want to be a Hexenbiest again?

"Yes," Adalind answered softy.

"Then you shall be one, I know the right woman who can do it," King Frederick told her as a tear began to fall from his eye, "Tomorrow I'll have someone set it all up."

"Thank you so much," Adalind whispered to him.

The King nodded," You're welcome. Now run along you two, I wish to be along for a while."

Eric and Adalind headed to the door but the King stopped them to tell them one last thing, "Eric, my son, let the castle know we are in mourning…and leave your brother alone until I say otherwise , he deserves to mourn his son in peace."

Eric nodded and led Adalind away.

* * *

The King kept his word and arranged for Adalind to meet Stefania Vaduva Popescu in a gypsy camp near the outskirts of Vienna. It was a chilly morning as Adalind waited outside Stefania's tent waiting to be called in. Nervous and bit curious to see what this Stefania was like, Adalind decided to peak into the tent. Inside there was an older, good-looking, brunette woman who dressed in Romanian styled clothing and spoke with a Romanian accent. Adalind figured that the woman was Stefania but it was the woman Stefania was talking to that really interested Adalind because she seemed so familiar. The other woman had her back turned to Adalind but Adalind could tell the woman had a very slender figure and long dark reddish hair. The other woman seemed to speak with a friendly but monotone voice.

"To get back the memories you lost, "Stefania said to the woman, "You must first unlock a part of you that you never knew you had."

"So there is a chance that I can get those memories back?" the woman asked ignoring the other part of what Stefania said.

Stefania nodded," If you are willing to pay the price…think about it and come back tomorrow with your decision."

The other woman nodded and turned to where Adalind could see her face. Adalind gasped as she finally realized who that other woman was. Of all the people Adalind thought she'd run into here, Nick Burkhardt's ex wasn't one of them at all.


	8. Chapter 8 Blame Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm,

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, death, miscarriage

Chapter 8 Blame Me

Sean returned to the hospital after his talk with Adalind. Hank and Monroe were still sitting in the waiting room with Meisner, making Sean wonder if Rosalee has been with Nick the entire time.

He stood near Meisner and asked in a hushed tone," Has everyone been sitting here since I left?"

"No, we've all seen him," Meisner answered, "Miss Clavert decided to keep him company until you got back."

Monroe, who was listening in, spoke up, "He's been asking for you."

"I'll show you the way," Meisner said before standing up and leading Sean to Nick's room.

"Thank you," Sean told him, "Listen, I need you to do something else for me."

Meisner raised an eyebrow in question, "And what would that be?"

"Adalind will be released from the holding area in a few hours and be getting on the next flight out, I need you to follow her to make sure she leaves," Sean answered.

"Do you want me to come back after I make sure she's in Austria?" Meisner asked.

Sean shook his head," Keep an eye on her until I say otherwise, I don't believe that this is the last we've heard from my family and we need all the help we can get if we want a fighting chance."

"And you think Miss Schade will be willing to help you?" Meisner asked.

Sean nodded," I do, I'm not sure why but I do."

"Okay, I'll call you before I take off," Meisner said before walking passed Sean.

"One more thing," Sean replied and Meisner turned to look at him, "You saw Nick?"

"Yes," Meisner told him, "The Grimm didn't really seem so surprised to see me, told me he noticed me here and there but never really thought anything about it."

"Did you tell him who you are and why you're here?" Sean asked.

"No, he's probably waiting to ask you," Meisner told him.

Sean nodded," Thank you, stay safe."

"I'll try," Meisner said before walking away. Sean watched him leave before taking a step into Nick's room. It was a simple hospital room made for only one patient. The TV was on but the sound was muted and there was only one window that had the view of one of the hospital parking lots. Nick laid on the seemingly still clean hospital bed, not facing the doorway where Sean was.

The only sound in the room was the soft, quiet voice of Rosalee as she whispered comforting things to Nick. She sat right next to Nick's bed, holding one of Nick's hands as she tried her best to comfort one of her best friends. Sean coughed, getting Rosalee's attention.

Rosalee smiled sadly before whispering to Nick," Sean's here, I'm going to step out so you can talk."

Sean saw Nick's head give Rosalee a little nod before she stood up, slowly letting go of Nick's hand. Rosalee made her way out the door, stopping by Sean to give him a gentle pat on his shoulder.

Sean stared at Nick's back for a moment, trying to think of the best thing to say would be but Nick beat him to it.

"It's all my fault," Nick whimpered out softly without turning to face Sean. Sean quickly made his way to Rosalee's chair and sat down before staring at Nick's face.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, resisting the urge take hold of Nick's hand like Rosalee did.

"When I found out who you are…I didn't mean it, I swear…for a moment…I…I," Nick choked out as tears began to fall from his face.

Sean grabbed a tissue from the box on the table behind him and gently wiped the tears away from Nick's face," What didn't you mean?"

"I wished our baby was dead, that I was never pregnant!" Nick sobbed out, "He must have sensed that I didn't want him…I killed him with my horrible thoughts, I know I did….but I didn't mean it…I want him back so much."

Sean took Nick's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze," It's not your fault. Our child knew that you loved them. Don't blame yourself, blame me instead because I lied to you and caused you so much stress."

"I…I can't blame you Sean," Nick whispered, "I don't even know who you are."

Sean leaned in closer to Nick and started to delicately stroke Nick's hair," You do know me, you know what I like and what I don't like."

"But not the important stuff," Nick retorted as he pulled his hand out of Sean's.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Sean told Nick, "What can I do to make it better? Do you want me to leave Portland? I will if that's what will make you happy."

Nick shook his head," I can't ask you to leave, it would hurt more. I still love you even if you don't really love me."

"But I do love you," Sean countered," I've loved you since the moment you first walked into the precinct. I'd do anything for you, just tell me what to do."

Nick took long, deep breath before exhaling," I'm tired."

Sean nodded before standing up," Do you want me to I send in Clavert?"

Nick shook his head before starting ask," Could you…"

"Could I what?" Sean asked ready to do anything Nick asked him, even if it meant keeping his distance.

"Could you lay with me until I fall asleep?" Nick asked.

"Definitely," Sean said with a small smile, he bent over to take off his shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed. He carefully laid down behind Nick and wrapped a protective arm around Nick's waist, thankful that he had one more chance to be this close to Nick and hopeful that it wouldn't be the last time.

"Sean?" Nick whispered.

"Hmmm?" Sean asked inhaling Nick's scent, trying to remember everything he could.

"Could you tell me a story…with a happy ending?" Nick asked.

"Of course," Sean answered and thought for a moment before telling Nick a story Sean knew since he was a little kid. Nick fell asleep before Sean even finished, Sean knew that he should have probably left when he realized Nick was asleep but he didn't have the strength to leave Nick. Sean tightened his hold on Nick and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him quickly.


	9. Chapter 9 Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm,

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, death, miscarriage, Crossover with Downton Abbey characters

Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there's something I need to work on

Chapter 9 Family Ties

King Frederick Renard sat at the head of the very long dining table that has been in his family for generations. His wife, Sophia, sat to his right with all the grace and beauty one would expect a queen to have. Eric sat to his left, calmly eating his food as if nothing was wrong.

There was a knock at the door, Frederick gave his wife and son a quick glance before commanding," Come in."

The door opened and Viktor, Frederick's nephew, walked in. He stopped a few feet from the door before bowing," I apologize for my lateness, uncle but there were a few things I needed to tend to."

Frederick nodded," Understandable, please take a seat."

Viktor bowed again than took the seat next to his cousin. Eric stared at him in confusion before turning to his father and asking," What is he doing here?"

"He will be filling in," Frederick answered taking a few bites of his food.

"Filling in?" Sophia asked," Filling in for who?"

"Our son," Frederick told her with smug grin.

"Am I going somewhere?" Eric asked.

"Yes you are," Frederick said, Guards!"

The doors opened again and six guards stood in the doorway waiting for their king's orders.

"Father?" Eric asked.

Frederick ignored his son as he gave orders to the guards," Take my son to the dungeon."

The guards quickly nodded and made their way over to the scared and confused prince. Eric looked to his mother for help. Sophia, seeing the fear in her son's eyes, stood up and demanded," Frederick! What is the meaning of this!? He's your own son."

"That's why he's still alive," Frederick told her, "I've grown tired of the both of you disrespecting myself and doing whatever you two pleased. It's time I took a stand and remind you who is Head of this household."

"What are you talking about?" Sophia asked.

"My dear Sophia, do you really need me to mention how you caused my poor Elizabeth to run away…or the many times you not only tried to assassinate her but my son, Sean, as well?" Frederick asked.

"Do not say that whore's name in my presence!" Sophia screamed at her husband.

Frederick slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone in the room jump a little," Do not call her take, you bitter harpy!"

Sophia looked away from everyone else in the room," I'm sorry."

"You will be," Frederick growled with a nod before turning to his son," Your mother may have tried to have your half-brother and his mother killed but she always failed miserably…you on the other hand were able to cause the death of my grandchild."

"Please, father!" Eric begged, "I didn't know the Grimm was pregnant!"

"Would that have stopped you?" Frederick asked and waited a second for Eric to respond before telling him," You've always had it out for your brother, always thinking of ways to really hurt him but you've gone too far this time!"

The guards grabbed a hold of Eric and began to pull him from the room. Desperate for any help Eric cried out," Mother! Please do something!"

"There's nothing I can do, my sweet boy," Sophia whispered as a tear begin to fall from her eyes. They watched as Eric was taken away. The room was tensely quite for few minutes before Sophia couldn't take it anymore," How long will he have to stay in the…stay down there?"

"However long it takes to for him to learn his lesson," Frederick told her," Now let's talk about your punishment."

Sophia let out a mournful gasp," Am I…to join our son?"

Frederick gave her a small smile," No my dear, your brother would be very cross with me if I had you put in the dungeon as well. I'm not going to kill you either but if you ever go against my wishes again than you will die, do you understand?"

Sophia nodded before softly asking," So what is my punishment?"

"You will be sent away to live in a remote place, under close watch," Frederick explained, "You will not be allowed outside nor will you be able to have any communication with anyone other than those who are watching you."

"For how long?" Sophia asked.

"Until I say otherwise," Frederick told her," Viktor has already packed everything you will need, once you are done eating he will take you and your guards to the train station."

* * *

It had been two days since Nick was released from the hospital. Nick decided to take a few weeks off work and stay with Monroe rather than return home where he lived with Sean. Sean tried to go to work with his head held high but it was hard to look out of his office and not see his lover sitting safety at his desk. The fact that everyone seemed to avoid eye contact with Sean but at the same time they'd stare at him with looks of sadness and unwanted sympathy. He quickly reached his breaking point and pulled out his cellphone to call Nick but stopped before he pushed the dial button. Sean sat staring at his phone for a few seconds before putting it back into his pocket, he needed to talk to someone but he wasn't sure if Nick really wanted to hear from him. Unable to stay in his office any longer, Sean grabbed his stuff and told sergeant Wu that he was taking a few days off on his way out. Instead of going home, Sean drove to a beautiful Victorian house few miles outside of Portland.

Sean made his way to the familiar front door, listening to the piano music that came from inside a few minutes before knocking. He heard the piano music stop and two sets of feet made their way to the door. The door opened quickly with a small creek. Two handsome men stared at him in happy surprise because Sean hadn't come to see them in a while. Both men appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties but in truth, they're been around for a long time. It would be hard for most to believe that these two men who appear to be younger than Sean are actually his own Great Grandparents, Thomas Barrow and Jimmy Kent.

"Sean, what's brought you here today?" Thomas asked with a small smile.

Sean opened his mouth to speak but before he could stop himself, he began to cry. Jimmy and Thomas quickly ushered Sean into their home and tried to make him comfortable so he could tell them what's wrong. Sean told them everything that had happened as Jimmy rubbed his back soothingly.


	10. Chapter 10 Enter Sandman

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm,

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, death, miscarriage, Crossover with Downton Abbey characters, a part of this chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 15 Mr. Sandman

 **Author's note** : I'm thinking about writing a prequel about Sean's grandparents. Would anyone be interested in reading that at all?

Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there's something I need to work on

Chapter 10 Enter Sandman

Sean ended up staying a week at his grandparent's house. Their home was always a warm and inviting place that made him feel happy and safe since he was a child but unfortunately, those good feelings he'd hoped to feel once he got there didn't wash over him. There weren't any positive thoughts that graced his mind, rather it was a never ending steam of negative ones that Sean tried his hardest ignore but they just became louder. Sean tried to focus on things that Jimmy and Thomas were doing but he'd end up getting lost in those consistent evil ideas and his grandparents ended up having to stop what they were doing so they could calm him down. Sean hardly ate or slept. When he did sleep, he'd wake up a short time later yelling because that moment in his office haunted his dreams. Sometimes Sean thought he could hear Nick crying out," Sean make it stop, please make it stop." Sean was filled with guilt and the feeling he never wanted to feel again, helplessness.

Sean quickly realized that there wouldn't be a chance of him surviving if Nick decided to end their relationship. Being with Nick was like needing to breath air or drink water, Nick was everything to Sean and it had been that way since Nick first started working for him. Knowing that he may soon die of a broken heart he voiced a second idea to his grandfather as Thomas worked on a clock," If Nick decides to leave me…maybe I could take something that makes me forget him."

"That won't solve your problem," Thomas replied looking over his handiwork before sanding the wooden frame a bit more.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"You'll know there's a piece of you missing," Thomas answered, "You may not realize it right away but at one point you'll realize something is wrong. Besides you have nothing to worry about, your Grimm isn't going to leave you."

Sean glared at his grandfather with suspicion," How can you be so sure?" Did you see something?"

There has been a rumor within their family that Thomas had the ability to see into the future. It would explain how Thomas was able to stay financially stable during the Great Depression and why he decided to move his family to America before the start of World War 2. Thomas has never confirmed that he has that gift and Sean was a skeptic about his grandfather's so called gift, he couldn't believe that Thomas was able to protect his family from two of the worst events in world history, yet wasn't able to stop the assassination of his of own daughter and Sean's grandmother, Lillian, or the murder of one of his granddaughters. Not to mention the fact that Thomas fought in World War 1 and suffered an injury from his own hand.

When Sean's mother, Elizabeth, first told him about his grandfather's possible grift he had asked her," So why didn't he try to avoid going into the army if he knew what it was going to be like and what was going to happen to him?"

Sean asked the same question to his great uncle, Thomas Jr., and a few of his cousins. Some believed that Thomas wasn't able to see everything, he didn't have any control over when he had visions and what they showed him. A few others believed that Thomas didn't develop that gift until after the war.

Either way, Sean remained skeptical of his grandfather's so called gift and tended to lean toward not believing Thomas really had it.

Thomas smugly smirked at his grandson and shook his head," It's common sense Sean, if he doesn't blame you for what happened and if he didn't love you anymore than he'd probably already have ended your relationship…plus he may have tried to kill you if he didn't still love you. He is a Grimm who is trying to stop all the bad wesen after all…and Sean we both know you've been involved in some bad stuff."

Sean left his grandparent's house after staying a week. They wanted him to stay longer but he didn't want to interfere in their life any more than he already had, even if they told him they didn't mind and he wasn't any trouble but Sean felt bad that Jimmy had to cancel a few piano lessons and Thomas had gotten behind on his clockwork orders and hadn't been able spend any time in his store, "Barrow's Fine Clock Repair and Antiques."

Jimmy and Thomas watched as Sean drove away. When they could no longer see Sean's car Jimmy turned to his husband," I wish I let you kill that bitch and her good for nothing son when you had the chance."

Thomas nodded silently, knowing that Jimmy meant the Queen, Sean's stepmother, and Prince Eric. They felt a lot of hatred for the Royals because of the trouble they caused their family. Because of Queen Sophia Renard, his daughter was dead and his granddaughter was on the run.

* * *

The night before Nick went back to work, he paid Sean a very awkward and tense visit. They sat across from each other not sure how to start the conversation. Sean eyed the small bag Nick bought in with him, it was too small to content Nick's clothes but Sean was hopeful it meant Nick was moving back in.

Finally, Nick said something," So Wu told me you took some time off yourself."

"I did," Sean told him," I visited my great grandparents."

"You…you never told me you had family close by," Nick said.

"I couldn't tell you about my grandparents unless I told you about my…true self," Sean said honestly.

"Oh," Nick said and waited a few minutes before asking," Can I meet them sometime?"

"Sure, we could do it now if you'd like," Sean said, "I'd have to give them a call before we leave though."

"That's okay," Nick said shaking his head," I don't think I'm ready to meet them today anyway."

Sean nodded before asking," If you don't mind me asking, what's with the bag?"

Nick looked at the bag that rested next to him for a long moment before reaching in and taking out a small wooden box with a gold plaque. Sean knew what it was as soon as Nick took it out. Nick set the box in his lap before looking up at Sean," I feel better having him with me."

Sean nodded before reaching a hand out," Could I…could I hold him for a minute?"

Nick looked like he was going to say no for a moment before nodding and carefully handed the box over to Sean. Sean took the box and stared down at the golden plaque that read: Reed Burkhardt-Renard. There was only one date on the box.

* * *

The first case Nick investigated was a Wesen case. Hank and he met sergeant Wu outside the crime scene. Wu led them into the building as he filled them in on the information he already had about the victim, a young woman, Molly Fisk. The poor woman was found under her bookshelf, at first glance her death seemed like it was an accident but after realizing that she had company over at her time of death.

Nick took a seat on the couch, leaning over to look at the two plain, white coffee cups that sat on the victim's table. He noticed the difference between them right away," Got two coffee cups here. Only one has lipstick. Hopefully, we can get some prints that we can use."

Hank stared down at the tipped over bookshelf as he put his blue crime scene gloves on," Looks like someone didn't play nice."

Nick noticed the victim's cellphone and got up to grab it with one of his gloves. He picked it up and looked through it, looking for anything that could help them," 6:00, looks like she went to a grief support meeting at First Methodist."

He handed an officer with an evidence bag the phone as Hank told the others," All right, guys, lift it up."

Sergeant Wu and two others lifted the bookcase of the victim. Nick and Hank got closer to look at Molly's body.

Nick noticed," Her face is pretty bruised up…and she's wearing all of her clothes. Nothing seems to be ripped. Maybe it wasn't sexual."

"It could have been an accident," Hank suggested looking closely at the bookshelf, "She could've, uh, pulled it back on herself."

Nick noticed there was something wrong with Molly's eyes and got down to look more closely at them," There's something wrong with her eyes."

Hank looked down at the body," Maybe she was punched."

Nick shook his head and glanced at the bookshelf for a moment," Could've been the bookshelf, but these eyes look really red."

They all stared down at her closed eyes. Like Nick said, they were really red and looked like she was suffering from some kind of allergic reaction or some kind of eye infection.

"All right, let's flag it for the ME," Hank told Wu.

Wu nodded," Are we thinking homicide or just a book-i-cide?"

Ignoring Wu's question, Nick pointed out," She's got some bruising on her wrists. Could be someone was holding on to her tight."

Hank spotted a broken picture frame on the ground and he bent down to pick the picture up. It was a picture of the victim and who Hank believed to be her brother who, Wu told them, had recently died," Let's see what we can find out about her grief support meeting."

Nick nodded and they left Wu to make sure all the evidence and Molly's body were brought in. Hank drove them to First Methodist where they met with the leader of the support group. The man looked at the picture Hank brought with him and told them," That's Molly and her brother, Lonnie."

The guy handed the picture back to Hank who asked him," What time did she leave last night?"

"The meeting broke up about 7:30," the man told him," Then there was coffee and cookies after that…My god, I can't believe she's gone."

The man sat down in one of the chairs that were used last time and Hank sat down across from him," Did she stay after the meeting?"

The man nodded," Yes, she was talking with a new member. He introduced himself as Andre, first time he'd ever been to the group."

After hearing the last part, Hank and Nick gave each other pointed looks.

"He and Molly really seemed to connect," The man said, "I think they left together."

"Did you get a last name?" Nick asked taking a few steps closer.

"We never ask," the man told him.

"Do you remember anything about him?" Hank asked.

"Mostly, I remember his accent," the man answered," Either Australian or South African, I'm not sure which."

Hank wrote what he said down," Thank you for your help."

"I wish I had more for you guys," the man said before turning to Nick," You've recently lost someone."

"I…uhm…how'd you know?" Nick asked.

"I'm a grief counselor, it's my job to know when people need help. Your eyes give you away, you're trying hard to not think about that person but every few seconds I can see a hint of pain," the man responded, "You are more than welcome to join the next meeting."

"No thanks," Nick said, "I don't need it.

* * *

Hank and Nick were at the ME's office, staying on one side of Molly's body while the ME, Dr. Harper, stood on the other.

"She suffocated," Dr. Harper said, "Her windpipe was crushed. Whether she was in a fight or not, I can't be sure. But the most interesting thing is her eyes. She was blind."

"What?" Hank asked.

"She had a driver's license. No one said anything about her being blind," Nick told Dr. Harper.

Dr. Harper nodded," I think it just happened. Look at her eyes."

Hank and Nick leaned over the corpse and looked at Molly's eyes which had been opened up. After a moment Nick noticed a there was some kind of substance in the victim's eyes," It looks like sand."

Dr. Harper nodded," Take a look at that sand in the microscope."

She led the guys over to the microscope. They both took turning looking at the slide. They saw many quick, reddish things at kind of looked like worms.

Hank finally asked," What is that?"

"A parasitic infection," Dr. Harper answered. They looked up at her as she continued to talk," After medical school, I spent three years studying tropical diseases in Kenya. The victim's symptoms resemble River Blindness but the difference is those parasites which were transmitted through the bite of a fly and migrate through the skin. In this infection, the level of irritation in the anterior chamber appears to be from direct contact. It also suggests that the nematodes were in stasis and came alive in the tears of the eyes.

"How was she infected in Portland?" Hank asked.

Dr. Harper sighed," Unless she just got back from Africa in the last few days, I have no idea. I wish I could be more help but since their host is dead, the parasites are also dying. The only thing I know for sure is these babies are still just babies."

* * *

Nick sat at his desk while he made a few phone calls to see if Molly had ever been to Africa. Hank sat on Nick's desk and said once Nick hung up," Let me guess, she's never been to Africa."

"Wyoming was the closest she got," Nick answered.

Hank nodded, I just talked to a doctor at the CDC. No known cases of River Blindness here in the States, because the black flies that carry the disease don't live here."

"Well, one is living here now," Nick responded," And I don't think we're dealing with your run-of-the-mill black fly."

"I don't either," Hank said before handing him a paper with a sketch on it," This is the sketch of Andre based on what the Methodist grief counselor said."

Nick stared at the picture for a moment. While he was looking at the sketch, Hank glanced over to the bag Nick set beside him on the desk. Nick also brought the bag within on the case but left it in the car when investigating stuff. Monroe told Hank what was in that bag and that he was worried because Nick seemed to want to take it everywhere with him. Hank couldn't blame Nick for wanting to keep the ashes of his child near him but it still worried Hank to, Nick didn't seem to want to talk to anybody about Sean, the baby, or what happened. It also seemed like Nick was trying to forget those events but at the same time punish himself because Monroe said Nick still blames himself for Reed's death.

"How are you doing?" Hank asked gently.

"I'm fine," Nick said.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked," I'm here if you need to talk and so is Monroe and Rosalee."

"I know," Nick said looking up from the sketch," I'm okay. There's nothing to talk about."

"I wish I could believe that Nick but…maybe you should go to that grief meeting," Hank said.

"I don't need to go to it!" Nick hissed at Hank," I'm fine."

Hank was going to say something else but his cell phone started ringing. He answered it, "Griffin...Where?...Alright, on our way."

Hank hung up and told Nick," Our guy hit again, but this time, the vic is still living."

They grabbed their stuff and Nick grabbed his bag and headed over to the second victim's house. There they met the victim's sister, Casey, and started to talk to her.

"Please explain to us what happened to your sister," Nick told her, a pen and pad in his hand ready to write down what she said.

"Our mother died two weeks ago," Casey started out, "We've both been having a really hard time with it…I came home, I forgot my key and I couldn't get in. Kelly didn't answer the door and I heard her crying. I got worried, so I ran around to the back door which was unlocked so I went in. When I got inside, she was laying on the ground…uh, rubbing her eyes and screaming."

"Did you see this guy near the house?" Hank asked holding the sketch of "Andre" out for Casey to see.

"He could have been the guy I saw inside," Casey said not really sure," I did see a car pull away really fast across the street."

"You didn't see who was driving?" Nick asked.

"No," Casey said shaking her head.

"Can you descript the car?" Hank asked.

Casey sighed, thinking for a moment," It was old. It had tail fins. It could have been a Cadillac."

"What color?" Nick asked

"Red and white," Casey answered.

Wu, who was standing behind Casey, said, "Okay, looking for a red and white Cadillac with fins. That'd be a '59 or '60 if I've got my classics right."

"Do you know where your sister was before she got home today?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Casey said with a little nod, "She was at her grief support group at Wilamette Community Center…can I go to the hospital now, please?"

Hank looked over at Wu," Do we have her number?"

Wu nodded," Yeah, got it."

"Go ahead," Hank told her.

"Thanks," Casey said before leaving them.

"There's something you might want to see inside," Wu told them before leading them into the house. He showed them the dining table with two coffee cups and a metal coffee pot," Same MO. Gets himself invited for coffee then blinds them with something."

"He picked up both women at grief support meetings," Nick added, "He knows they're vulnerable."

"We better put together a list of grief support meetings," Hank suggested.

"But why blind them?" Nick asked with a shake of his head.

"Maybe so they couldn't identify him," Wu suggested.

"Why? No sexual assault on the first victim," Nick said looking around," Nothing was obvious taken…but he's taking something from them."

"Besides their sight," Hank added.

"I'll put out the APB on the Cadillac," Wu said before leaving them.

"Let's get the ME to the hospital to look at her eyes, make sure we're dealing with the same thing," Hank said before following Wu out of the house.

* * *

The next day, Hank met Nick and Monroe at the trailer. Believing that what they were dealing with was Wesen, they looked through books trying to find what they were looking after.

Monroe sat at the desk, reading until he found something," Oh, this is truly disgusting. It's called a Jinnamuru Xunte."

"Alright, so what are we doing with now?" Nick asked.

"Let's see," Monroe said grabbing ahold of the book and started to read out loud," Departed London, April 16, 1905-arrived Kenya, May 20th. My third trip to the interior where I encountered one of the most fiendish Wesen known on the Dark Continent. It took me 14 days but I finally captured the beast who has been terrorizing villagers. He blinds the innocent, feeding off their tears like an opium addict. The tribesmen call him, uh… Jinnsmuru Xunte, which roughly translates as 'tear-stealing evil spirit,' which I find ironic since until recently he was the local parish priest."

"Hmm," Hank said.

Monroe looked between the guys," So, confession, right? Guilt, sin, remorse. That's prefect for tears. It's like a Jinnamuru Xunte smorgasbord of grief."

The guys nodded in agreement and Monroe continued to read some more," When I removed his brain from his severed head, I discovered it was swollen, blackish, and crawling with vile, red worms...All right, anybody want to take over here?" Monroe asked in disgust.

"I got it," Nick said and they switched places. Nick continued where Monroe left off," The Jinnamuru Xunte will often revisit its victims, targeting their family members whose tears are readily available."

"So he returns to feed off the grief he's caused by blinding his victims," Hank said.

Nick's phone rang and Nick answered it. Dr. Harper called to tell him she visited the second victim.

"Are we dealing with the same thing?" Nick asked.

"Oh, that's a definite," Dr. Harper told him, "But the difference is this victim is still alive, which means so is the parasite. You remember those little worms you saw in the eyes of the first victim?"

"Yeah," Nick answered.

"Well, they're rapidly getting bigger by the second," Dr. Harper informed him.

After Nick hung up, they decided they visit Kelly, the second victim in the hospital while Monroe decided to head over to Rosalee's shop to see if she had any on the wesen herself. Kelly laid in a hospital bed with a white bandage wrapped around her eyes. Her sister, Casey, sat with here until Hank and Nick knocked on the door. Casey left her sister's side to open the door," Hi."

"We need to talk to your sister," Nick informed her.

"She's asleep right now," Casey said," The doctor just gave her something to put her out. It was a horrible night. She was in a lot of pain. I'm just hoping that she doesn't lose her sight."

"She tell you anything about the guy who did this to her?" Hank asked.

"No…she screamed his name a couple times, "Casey told them, "It was Andre."

The guys shared a look before Nick asked." Did she describe him in any way?"

Casey shook her head," Only that he had an accent. She's always like guys with accents."

They heard groaning from inside the room. They all turned around and watched as Kelly began to sit up, touching the bandage around her eyes.

Casey turned back to Nick and Hank to ask," How did he do this to her?"

"We won't know until we find him," Hank answered watching Kelly inside the room. She was sitting up, rocking back and forth before calling out to her sister. Casey opened the door and went back to Kelly side as Kelly cried out," What's happening to me?"

Casey saw that Kelly's bandage was starting to bleed out. Casey turned around and quickly ran out of the room," I need to get a doctor!"

Nick and Hank stayed where they were as they watched Casey cry out," Oh, God! It stings! It stings! Oh, God!"

They entered the room in time to see Kelly take the bandage off. They almost threw up at the sight of what was going on in Kelly's eyes. It was something one would hope they'd only see in a horror movie, blood was all round Kelly's eyes and worms seem to be crawling out of her eye sockets. Kelly called at for her sister again and Casey came running back in with doctors. As this was going on, Hank got a call that let him know they found the car.

"They found the Caddy at Santa Lucia High School," Hank told Nick before they both raced out the room.

* * *

Wu was waiting for them outside the school with a few other police officers. He walked up to them as they were getting out of the car," Hey, Car's there. Nobody's come to it since we got here…grief support meeting is on the first floor."

"All right," Hank said before he started to give orders," Two guys take the back, one guy on the Caddy."

The officers went off to follow Hank's order, leaving Hank, Nick, and Wu behind. They watched as members of the group left the school, hoping they'd see their guy. They got lucky, seeing a guy that looked like the sketch walking out with a woman.

"That guy that just came out looks like him," Hank said.

They watched the guy until he got closer and relized it was him. Nick grabbed his gun and ran toward the guy," It's him!"

Andre saw the three cops running toward him and quickly turned around to go back into the building. Nick, Hank and Wu followed him inside and up to the second level but ended up losing him. They split up, Nick went right. He looked into the only room that didn't have the door window covered up, he saw a piano but no Andre. He went down the hall and around the corner, hearing rattling coming from a room. He slowly and quietly made his way to the door, he spotted Andre inside and yelled to the others, "I got him."

Nick opened the door and went in as Andre was lifting a desk to try and break a window. Nick aimed his gun at Andre," Stop! Put it down."

Andre did as he was told and put the desk down and held his hands up. Nick ordered him," Hand on your head. Get on your knees."

Again, Andre did was Nick said and put his hands on his head and got on his knees. Nick pushed few desks out of his way to get to Andre and reached for his handcuffs to cuff Andre when turned around and woged, showing Nick his bug form with big black eyes and sharp pointy teeth. Andre spit what appeared to be some kind of substance into Nick's eyes. Nick backway, yelling in pain as Andre got back up and picked up a desk. Andre throw the desk out the window and followed it. Nick would could still see moved forward to try and stop him but failed. Within seconds everything became black to Nick, he couldn't see anything.

Hank came running in and stopped Nick from falling," Nick, what happened?"

Nick groaned before answering him," He blinded me. I can't see! He went out the window!"

Wu entered and crossed over to the window in time to see Andre running away. WU turned away from the window and became to make his way out of the building to go after Andre while speaking into his radio," He's running. Officer down, Santa Lucia High School!"

Hank draped open of Nick's arms around his shoulder to give Nick support and to help him walk," Hold on. We're gonna get you to the hospital."

"No!" Nick said trying to stop Hank, "No hospital! It's not going to help. Call Monroe…it's really starting to sting."

Hank did what Nick told him and called Monroe. He got Nick in the car and took off toward Rosalee's shop. Rosalee looked through her books, trying to find something that could help Nick while they waited for them to arrive. Monroe kept worryingly walking back and forth, "He should've been here by now."

Monroe stopped by the and looked out before turning to Rosalee," I mean, he should've been here by now."

Rosalee didn't look up from her book," This is very nasty. These parasitic worms have barbs that hook into the eyes, which make them impossible to wash out."

Monroe came up to look over her shoulder," Are you sure you're looking at the right book? Oy, God. What are these supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Rosalee answered before standing up to get some more books," I'm going to find something."

They heard the bell that let them know someone was coming in. Hank helped Nick into the store.

"Oh Nick, this is bad man," Monroe told him as he raced over to help Hank. They sat Nick in the back room," Actually it's terrible. Um, Look, Rosalee and I, we've been working on this for a while, okay? And the only thing we've been able to figure out for sure is these worms…okay? They have barbs that actually hook into your eyeballs…"

"Monroe!" Rosalee called out to stop him.

"What?" Monroe asked turning to her," I'm telling him. It's better to know. I'd want to know…I think…I don't know. Maybe I wouldn't. I'll shut up now."

"Okay, we have to keep his eyes open. The worms thrive in the dark," Rosalee said after reading about it in one of her books, "Light slows them down."

The entrance bell rang about letting them all know as Sean entered the shop. Monroe let out a growl, ready to woge and attack him at any second," What are you doing here?! You're not welcome here!"

"Nick had me call him on the way over," Hank told Monroe before softly telling Nick," Sean's here."

"Sean!" Nick yelled out holding out his hand for Sean to take. Sean made his way to Nick's side and took his hand, holding it tightly.

Monroe let out a long, deep growl in warning for Sean before Hank told Nick," We need you to open your eyes, Nick."

Nick slowly opens his eyes and sighs because the light gave him some relief," Where's Reed?"

Nick holds out his free hand and Hank puts the bag in it. Nick sets the bag in his lap.

"Can you see anything?" Monroe asked.

"No," Nick answered. Sean kissed Nick's head in the hopes it would comfort him. Rosalee stopped read and walked over to join the others. Hearing Rosalee's footsteps, Nick turned to her and called her name," Rosalee."

"I thought you couldn't see," Rosalee looked at him in surprise," How'd you know it was me?"

"I don't know," Nick told her, "I just knew It was you."

"Okay, we need to get light into his eyes," Rosalee told everyone else," Monroe, will you grab that lamp?"

Monroe grabbed it while Rosalee moved a small table closer to Nick. Monroe handed her the lamp and Rosalee set it on the table before turning it on. She directed Nick toward the light," Alright, I just want you to keep looking right here...I am so sorry this happened to you. We're gonna do everything we can."

Sean started to get up to help the others but Nick stopped him," Stay with me…please."

Sean nodded and sat back down next to Nick, wrapping his arm around the Grimm," It's going to be fine Nick."

After a while Rosalee gasped," Oh my god."

Nick heard it and told the others," I think Rosalee found something."

Monroe asked walking closer to Nick," What are you talking about man? How do you know?"

"Hank, Monroe," Rosalee called out," Could you come in here, please?"

They stared at Nick for a moment before going over to where Rosalee sat. She closed the book she was reading and told them, "There is a cure."

"Oh, thank god," Hank said.

"But we have to pull is eye out," Rosalee said.

"Pull his eye one!?" Monroe asked, "How is that a cure?"

"No, no, no, "Rosalee said realizing Monroe thought she meant Nick, "Not Nick's eye. The eye of the of Jinnamuru Xunte. It's like a vaccine. We need the antibodies that only the host carries. That's why he isn't blind himself."

"Okay," Monroe asked, "How are we supposed to pull out one of this guy's eyes?"

"With a spoon," Rosalee said with a smile as she reopened the book to so the guys.

"Are we supposed to do when this guy is alive?" Hank asked.

"Yes, and he has to be in full form," Rosalee said.

"Full Woge?" Monroe asked in disbelief.

Unknown to them Nick had gotten up with Sean's help and made his way to the door form. Nick panted and asked, "How much time do we have before these worms finish their meal?"

Rosalee stood up and went over to Nick, telling him, "The next three hours to four hours is crucial. After that, it's too late. Okay?...So we need to keep you lying down and looking directly into the light. It's the only way we're gonna slow this thing down."

Hank called Wu to tell them that they need to find the guy soon. Wu told him that the suspect stole a car and they had a APB on him and the stolen car.

Nick overheard the conversation and told Rosalee," He just took a car."

Rosalee him a strange look, "What?"

She looked over to Hank to see if it was true.

* * *

Time seemed to run out faster than they thought. Before they all knew it, it was nighttime and Nick was running out of time. They were all running out of hope until Hank's phone rang and Wu told him they found the stolen car by the second victim's home. It was Nick who realized Andre was going to go after Kelly's sister so he could feed off the tears he caused. They all raced to Kelly and Casey's house in the hope of saving both Casey and Nick. As luck would have it, both were saved. Casey was able to fight Andre off long enough for them to get there. They wanted Nick to stay in the car but Nick was able to talk Rosalee into walking him up to the house. Nick led Rosalee upstairs by sound the Jinnamuru Xunte made. Once they figured out that he was in the attic, Nick had Rosalee get Sean, Monroe and Hank as he went up there by himself. Thinking the Grimm was an easy target, Andre attacked him but Nick was able to fight him off as well as he could if he could have seen the Jinnamuru Xunte. The Jinnamuru Xunte tried to trick Nick by throwing an old doll across the room but Nick didn't fall for it, he avoided getting caught and throw some punching Andre's way. Finally, Nick was able to jump on him and take Andre down, keeping the Jinnamuru Xunte locked between his legs. The others came racing up and they acted quickly, Monroe extracted the eye and Roselee finished the treatment. She rubbed the stuff on a black bandage and put it on Nick's eyes. It was around that time Andre came to again and began to yell about his missing eye. Andre ended up falling down the stairs and as he stood up, Casey ran up to him and stabbed him. He returned to human form as he died and Hank came down the stairs.

* * *

A few days later the was a knock at Monroe's front door. Monroe opened it with a smile but quickly lost it at the site of Sean Renard.

"What are you doing here?!" Monroe growled at him.

Nick came down the stairs, able to see. He told Monroe," He's here to take me to a grief support meeting."

"Really?" Monroe asked his friend who nodded, "That's…that's good."

Nick gave him a small smile and walked out of the house, Sean following after him. Monroe couldn't help but notice that Nick wasn't taking the bag with Reed's ashes with him and Monroe smiled a little, hoping that it was a good sign.


	11. Chapter 11 From the Fires of Pompeii

Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm,

Warnings: Mpreg, Spoilers for season 1 and 2, Nick/Sean, death, miscarriage, Crossover with Downton Abbey characters, this chapter is based on Season 2 Episode 18 Volcanalis.

 **Author's note** : Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. There are going to be about three more chapters to this story and there will be a sequel but I've decided that I won't start working on the sequel until the last season of Grimm airs. In the meantime, I'll be working on a kind of prequel about Sean's great grandparents, Thomas and Jimmy.

Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there's something I need to work on

Chapter 11 From the Fires of Pompeii

Sean pulled up to the curb of Monroe's house and looked over at Nick, "I had fun tonight."

Nick gave him a small, shy smile and nodded, "I did to."

They quickly fell into an awkward silence that seemed like hours but really was only a few minutes until Nick finally spoke again," You can kiss me…if you want to?"

"I…uhm…really?" Sean asked.

Nick nodded and Sean slowly leaned over to meet his lips. It was supposed to be just a quick kiss but Sean quickly realized that he couldn't just kiss Nick and be done with it, he needed to make it count for something. Sean put everything he felt for Nick into that kiss and Nick seemed to enjoy it because he wasn't pulling away and even let Sean slip him a little tongue. They only stopped because they heard the sound of someone growling. They pulled away and looked up to find Monroe in full woge, he glared at Sean for a second before turning to Nick and pointing at his watch like a father would do to show it was time to come in.

Nick chuckled a little as he watched his friend go back into the house and peek at them from behind the curtains," He's acting a like an overprotective father."

Sean chuckled at Nick's comment," So, Hank's going on vacation tomorrow…"

"Yeah," Nick nodded," He deserves it to…having to put up with me."

"You're not so bad," Sean remarked.

"Thanks," Nick smiled at him.

"How's your eyesight doing?" Sean asked.

"It's good Sean, don't worry," Nick told him, "That was weeks ago and Rosalee was able to give me the treatment in time."

"I know," Sean said, "But I can't help but worry that there's going to be a bad after effect or something."

"Don't…you'll only worry yourself sick," Nick replied.

"You're right," Sean said, "So want to go out tomorrow if you don't get a big case or anything?"

Nick nodded, "I'd like that."

Nick leaned over and kissed Sean's cheek before getting out of the car, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Nick shut his door and watched as Sean drove off before going into Monroe's house.

* * *

Hank turned away from his desk for a second to get a paper and when he turned back he found both Nick and sergeant Wu sitting on both sides of his desk. They stared down at him with intent.

"What?" Hank asked looked between the two.

"Stop it," Nick said with his arms crossed, "You're no longer welcome in this precinct."

"Really?" Hank asked, a little bit annoyed.

Sean came walking up behind Hank," Not for three weeks. What are you still doing here?"

"I'm just finishing up," Hank responded.

"No you're not," Nick said while Wu put a lei around Hank's neck.

"Come on, get the hell out of here," Sean told Hank.

"I just…" Hank started out, trying to get them to let him stay a bit longer.

"No, "Nick stopped him from saying anything.

Wu took Hank's jacket from the back of Hank's chair and set it in Hank's lap, "Go.

"Now," Nick added as Sean picked up Hank's bag and handed it to Hank.

Other officers got up and followed them as Nick wheeled Hank away from his desk and towards the door.

Wu walked beside Sean, "I heard he's going to Hawaii."

"I heard it was Majorca," Sean replied.

"Who cares? He hasn't taken a vacation four years, and, boy, do I need it," Nick said still wheeling Hank toward the exit as Hank waved to a few people.

"You just be careful and don't get hurt while I'm gone," Hank said not bothering to turn around and look at Nick. Nick finally got him to the door and another officer took over wheeling Hank away. Before leaving, Hank turned to Wu and said, "Watch his back."

"Watch yours!" Wu responded as everyone waved goodbye to Hank.

"Aloha!" Hank called out before finally leaving. They watched him be wheeled away in his office chair.

Once Hank was out of site, Sean told everyone, "And back to work."

That night, Sean and Nick went out and had a nice dinner. They talked and laughed, having a good time. When it was over, Sean took Nick back to Monroe's. They shared a kiss like the night before and Nick went inside to find Monroe and Bud watching a soccer game. Nick sat with them for a while before deciding to go to bed early. A few hours later Nick woke up to his phone ringing, he answered it and wasn't surprised to hear Wu on the other side or that there had been a murder. Nick told Wu he'd meet him at the crime scene.

* * *

Nick met Wu outside the victim's house," What do we got?"

"Well, the first parts normal," Wu said as he showed Nick the way," Victim is Jill Pembrey, a greologist at Eon Industries. She was supposed to pick up Roni Sanchez, a coworker, for dinner. When she didn't show, Sanchez tried to call and came over then called 911."

"What's the non-normal part?" Nick asked thinking of all the weird things he already faced.

"Everything else," Wu replied leading Nick into the house. Jill's body laid on the floor of her living room as one of the other officers took pictures.

Nick stared at the strange, darkened burn marks on the walls. He stared at the damage for a second before looking up at Wu," Looks like burn marks. Was there a fire?"

"If there was, nothing burned," Wu answered.

Nick looked down at Jill's body and realized she had been burned really bad. Jill's clothing was drenched in sweat and was a bit blackened from being near some kind of smoke. She had reddish, bleeding injuries almost all over her body. Nick noticed that the wounds on her arms looked kind of like they were made by a hand and said so to Wu," Looks like hand prints burned into her arms and neck."

"That's some hot hands," Wu joked dryly.

Nick nodded and stood up," Let's see what the ME has to say…any sign of forced entry."

They walked into the dining which seemed to be in worst shape than the living room. All the walls were suffered from burn marks, the flowers that sat on the dining room table had completed dried up and wilted, and there seemed to be clear globs of something on the table to.

"Don't it was forced but we got the same burn marks on the back door," Wu said.

Nick picked up one of the globs to look at and remarked to Wu," Looks like melted plastic…it was hot in here."

Wu drew Nick's attention away from the dining room and into the kitchen where the camera was," Got a camera over here, says the property of Eon."

"Let's see what's on it." Nick said as he pulled the camera out of its bag. He turned it on and went through the camera's memory," Last thing shot was some video from earlier today."

Nick pushed play and Jill's voice became to explain what she was filming," Where I was expecting to see andesite and dacite, I'm finding what appears to be ignimbrite but I'm just so excited to find this fumarole which I didn't know existed."

The video went black and Nick told Wu," Nothing after that."

"One question…what's fumarole?" Wu asked through he wouldn't have been surprised if Nick had no clue.

* * *

Nick and Wu decided to interview her coworkers as soon as Eon opened for the day. They all answered any questions he had and had only good things to say about Jill.

Jill's boss, Thom, told Nick," It's just so shocking, Jill was one of our best. Doesn't make sense, her dying like that."

"Where was she working yesterday?" Nick asked.

"What on Mount Hood, taking samples," Thom answered, "I don't know if this has anything to do with what happened up there but she called in yesterday afternoon and said somebody attacked her on the mountain. She pepper-sprayed him."

"Did she report it to the police?" Nick asked.

Well, she called us and then we called the state park police. We were waiting for a follow up and know this happened," Thom replied.

"We'll check with them. Did she give you a description?" Wu asked

"No, not really. Just some kind of crazy eco-freak," Thom told him.

"What was she collecting on Mount Hood?" Nick asked.

"She was taking rock samples, measuring mineral and chemical content. We're looking at geothermal possibilities in the area," Thom explained as they peered over a map on one of the tables, "She found a fumarole down lower than expected…she was pretty excited."

"Can you tell us where she was?" Wu asked.

"How about I show you," the boss offered.

The guys took Thom up on his over and they drove up to where Jill was the day before. On the drove up they asked him some more questions about Jill and learned that she as single through she broke up with a man named Dough the year before.

They stopped the car and got out. Nick looked around at the wooded area before asking Thom, "She have any other relationships?"

"Not romantic," Thom said slowly shaking his head, "Tell you the truth, the love of her life was what she did."

Thom gestured to the area around them, "This was the area where she said the guy attacked her."

"Where was she taking samples?" Wu asked.

"The fumaroles about a quart of a mile from here," Thom answered gesturing behind himself.

"Lets go," Wu said. They all turned around and started to walk to the spot Jill was working.

"Have you have any other problems with people or groups who don't want your company here?" Nick asked as Thom led them to where they were going.

"The usual," Thom stated, "Letters, a few protesters but we run a clean company. We've gotten every permit, been to every public hearing...oh, this is interesting."

Thom stopped walking to look at the a few big rocks, that were a few feet ahead, that appeared to be letting of some kind of smoke. Nick and Wu stopped with him but because they didn't know what it was, Wu turned to Thom and asked, "How so?"

They all got closer to the light brownish rocks and Thom crouched down before he answered, "A vent in this area indicates the volcano could become active. This fumarole is showing the magma's heat is increasing."

As Thom was explaining the fumarole to Wu, Nick heard something and closely took in his surroundings to figure out what made that noise.

Wu quickly realized that Nick was on to something and stood up," What?"

Nick shook his head a little," Not sure."

"Well," Thom said standing up and holding a couple pieces of the fumarole, "This is what she would have been collecting."

Thom glanced down at the pieces in his hand for a second before sticking them into his jacket pocket. He began to head back to his car with Wu and Nick following him. They made it back to his truck but were all surprised to see that it had been trashed while they were away. Every one of his windows had a few holes in it, like someone had thrown a rock or ten at his truck. There were even a couple big, dark rocks still embedded in Thom's windshield. Thom's passenger side mirror was hanging down the side of the door.

"Now, stay back," Nick said reaching for his gun," We'll take a look."

"Somebody had a bad hair day," Wu said as he went one way around the car while Nick took the other.

"Never had anything like this happen before…until yesterday," Thom told them.

As Wu took out his cell phone to call it in, Nick heard another strange noise and decided to go try and find what was making that noise. He left Wu and Thom by the car and begin to travel through the forest until he caught sight of someone. Nick drew his gun and pointed it at the man, "Don't move."

The man woged into a kind of bull Wesen with long curled horns, one of which was missing a part. The man's face had become covered in a darkish gray color of short fur. His nose and ears looked like the ones people saw on cattle.

Nick sighed," Great, what the hell are you?"

Nick thought he was going to have to fight the man until the man returned to his human self and tried to run off. Nick yelled out to let Wu know he had the guy and went after him. Nick chased the man deeper into the forest and almost thought he'd never caught that guy until Wu came out of nowhere and tackled the suspect to the ground. The man still fought to get away from them, shouting," You have taken what doesn't isn't yours! You have not shown respect! Now you're going to die…you can't stop it!"

* * *

Nick met Sean in his office to let him know of the case was going. Nick handed Sean a paper with the suspects picture and all the crimes he committed in the past.

Sean begin to read out loud, "Markus Hemmings. Arrested numerous times near Mount Baker, Mount Rainier, Mount Saint Helens, Mount Lassen, and Mount Shasta for assault and property damage."

"He used to be an archeologist, did some teaching, worked for the state…went off the grid about 15 years ago when his illegal escapades began," Nick said before setting Markus's file on Sean's desk for Sean to look at.

"Sounds like pretty standard eco-warrior stuff," Sean said, "Why are you bringing it to me?"

"I think he's the one who attacked Jill Pembrey yesterday before she was murdered at her home," Nick answered.

"You have any physical evidence tying him to the murder scene?" Sean asked him.

"Not yet," Nick answered, "But 15 years ago, his wife, also an archeologist went missing. He found her dead under mysterious circumstances. They tried to charge him, but they couldn't prove it. The ME's description of her body matched that of Jill Pembrey."

"Anyone ever do a psych evaluation?" Sean asked.

"He's been treated for depression," Nick said, "He's more lucid now he's back on his meds but…he's Wesen."

"Who isn't these days?" Sean asked before leaning over his desk, "Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yeah, but I've never seen anything like him before," Nick said.

Sean nodded, "Maybe I should help you with this one. You okay with that?"

"Yeah," Nick said, "I was kind of thinking that myself."

Sean smiled a little with the thought that Nick was willing to trust him to help out, "Shall we go talk to him?"

Nick nodded and they left Sean's office to go to where Markus was being held. They both took seats in front of Markus.

"Markus Hemmings, we know who you are and we know where you've been," Sean started out.

"We know you attacked Jill Pembrey up on the mountain yesterday," Nick added, "We know she pepper sprayed you."

"You didn't like that, did you?" So you followed her home and killed her," Sean guessed.

Markus didn't look up at them as he responded," I didn't kill anybody, I was trying to warn her."

"About what?" Nick asked.

"About what would happen if she took what wasn't hers," Markus answered, still looking down at his hands.

"What'd she take?" Sean asked.

"His property," Markus told them.

"And who are you talking about?" Nick asked.

Markus finally looked up at Nick," I tried to warn her like I tried to warn you. She didn't listen…no one ever does. When the earth cries, that's when he wakes."

"You think of yourself as some kind of eco-warrior, is that it?" Sean asked, "Someone takes something from the earth, you think it's your responsibility to avenge it."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Markus responded.

"Why don't you help us with that, Markus? You know I know what you are," Nick said.

"Doesn't matter," Markus told him, "You don't know what he is."

"Why don't you tell us?" Sean suggested.

"He's not like anything you've ever seen. He's not like you or me." Markus said beginning to lash out at them, "You think I want to live like this? I do not want to be on that mountain! But I've seen what happens when Volcanalis rises! I've seen the destruction! He wants his revenge and he won't stop!"

Sean and Nick shared a look before Nick asked, "Why don't you tell us about your wife. What happened to her?"

Markus wouldn't look at them for a moment but he did finally make eye contact with them again. He began to get choked up as he answered, "I couldn't save her either."

After he answered Nick's question, tears began to flow from Markus's eyes. He let at a low, wounded sob of mourning for his lost love. Unable to control his negative emotions Markus woged into his Wesen form and let out a low, lonely howl.

Sean watched Markus quietly with sympathy before turning to Nick and speaking softly," I think that's enough for now."

Nick watched Markus for second, trying to think of the best way to comfort the depressed Wesen, before slowly nodding and following Sean outside. They awkwardly stood outside the interrogation room for a brief moment before Nick finally spoke.

"So do you know anything about this Volcanalis?" Nick asked.

"From what I can remember, Volcanalis is a priest of Vulcan, the Roman God of fire," Sean told him.

"According to the ME," Nick said as he started to walk away from the interrogation room, "Jill Pembrey seems to have cooked from the inside out."

"Like a microwave?" Sean asked walking beside Nick.

"Don't know," Nick answered, "But her organs were well-done and there's no evidence suggesting that Markus was at her house or that he know her before…what if there was someone else?"

"What, like a Roman god?" Sean asked before stepping into his office, "I highly doubt we can pin a murder on him."

Nick sighed," So, we're doing this one off the books?"

"Yeah, might have to," Sean said, "Are you going to be okay with that?"

Nick shrugged, "Let's just say I've learned to be flexible."

"As have I," Sean said.

Nick smiled a little before turning to leave Sean's office but Wu showed stopped him at the door. Wu opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the whole building shaking due an earthquake.

Wu didn't say anything until it stopped. Looking up at the ceiling Wu said," Okay, not the big one. So…I ran all the data on attacks on or around volcanoes. Strangely enough, there were several linked to people taking rocks which, according to some, were sacred. Mount Saint Helens in Washington, Mount Shasta in California, Kamoamoa in Hawaii, LLiamna in Alaska, Hoodoo in Canada, Mount Bandai in Japan, El Chichon in Mexico, Llaima in Chile.

"I didn't know there were that many volcanoes," Nick told Wu.

"That's just in what's affectionately known as the ring of fire, which is basically a circle around the Pacific," Wu added on, "According to these legends, if you purloin sacred stones, there is hell to pay…like Pele in Hawaii, not very nice when she's riled up…not that I believe in such things."

Nick waited until Wu left them alone than he turned to Sean to inform him," Thom took some rocks from the mountain today."

"Yeah, after what happened to Jill we better give her boss a heads up," Sean said.

* * *

By the time Nick and Sean got to Thom's house, it was already dark out. As they got out of the car, they heard Thom screaming in pain and rushed into his house. It was incredibly humid inside, smoke seemed to be everywhere yet they were able to see who was attacking Jill's boss, Thom. It was a man like form that was made up of fire. It was without a doubt Volcanalis

Sean yelled at the man, "Police! Put him down!"

Volcanalis threw Thom to the ground before roaring at Sean.

"Don't move!" Sean ordered.

As Volcanalis began to move towards Sean, Nick worried for Sean's safety. To stop Volvanalis Nick yelled out," Stay back" before he fired three shots into Volcanalis. The gun shots didn't even seem to wound Volcanalis, Sean tried shooting him as well and still Volcanalis wasn't affected. Volcanalis growled at them before fleeing the scene.

"I…can't breathe," Nick trying to take deep breaths but it didn't help, there was too much smoke and not enough oxygen left in the room. Sean quickly grabbed the closet chair to him and through it out the window, letting in some air and creating a way to get smoke out.

Nick breathed deeply before telling Sean, "I'm going after him."

It wasn't hard for Nick to figure out where Volcanalis went, Volcanalis's footprints were made of fire and anything Volcanalis brushed up against in his escape was lit on fire. Nick chased him down to a bridge but just as Nick as about to catch up to him, Volcanalis stepped on a vent and disappeared. The only thing left a burnt circle in the vent.

* * *

Late in the night, Nick and Monroe sat in trailer pouring over book after book. Nick had hoped that one of the books his aunt left in had something on Volcanalis but he's hope slowly decreased as he went through one book after another.

"I could really use a double Americano right about now," Monroe said as he flipped through a book, "You know? I mean if we're going to be spending this much time in here, you should invest in a decent sound system and an espresso machine."

Nick was only half listening to his friend as he turned a paper in the book he was looking through and found something on the wesen Markus was," I got something."

Monroe got up and quickly walked over to see what Nick found.

"Taureus-Armenta" Nick read out loud," This is what Markus looked like."

"Now we know where bull-headed came from," Monroe said looking at the well done sketch.

"Listen to this," Nick told him," Known for stubbornness and courage in the face of adversity, many have been found in the front lines, first to volunteer, willing to face down any enemy, with nerves of steel under fire."

Monroe sat back down and picked up a book near him. As if luck as on their side, Monroe seemed to have opened the book on the exact page they've been looking for," Hold on. I think I have something on Volcanalis."

Monroe held up the book to show Nick the drawings," Right? I mean, what the hell is that?"

Nick nodded, "That's what we saw last night."

Monroe nodded," I'll tell you what, dude, this looks a bit like what in my book is known as el diablo."

"What did they write about him?" Nick asked.

Monroe laid the book down and turned the page in hopes the writing had been translated, "I don't know. It's all in Latin."

"That's good," Nick said, "Sean speaks Latin."

"Are you sure you want to show that liar this?" Monroe asked holding the book up.

"I don't really have a choice," Nick reasoned. They left the trailer with the book and headed to the precinct where Sean was still working. They showed Sean the book and he carefully read the writing.

"Having encountered the molten creature twice before…I enlisted the help of the high priest before I had the courage to return up the mountain. Many of the dwellers in Pompeii had removed rocks. When we discovered the bodies of these villages burnt and blistered, the priest uttered one word before he ran for his life, 'Volcanalis.' Too frightened to face it on my own, I retreated just in time as Vesuvius sought revenge, erupting and burying Pompeii. I returned to Rome where I was to learn that Volcanalis had often been mistaken for the ancient serpent, Satana. But unlike Satana, Volcanalis lived within the mountains of fire, frequently appearing prior to violent eruptions as I had so recently learned." Sean read to them before saying," That is quite a history lesson…you have a lot of these books, by the way?"

Nick nodded," There's a few."

"If he did that to Pompeii, do you think he had anything to do with, like Mount Saint Helens?" Monroe asked.

"If he did, I hate to see what he'd do to Portland," Sean answered leaning back into his chair.

"Assuming what we saw tonight is what's in the book, any suggestions?" Nick asked.

"I don't think we'll be able to fight fire with fire on this one," Sean replied.

Nick nodded," Markus knows more about him than anybody."

"Well, it's worth a try," Sean said as he stared at Nick and wondered if there was a way that he could convince Nick to leave Portland but he knew Nick wouldn't go so he turned to Monroe," You in?"

"To save Portland? Hell yeah," Monroe answered.

* * *

They had Markus brought back into an interrogation room where Nick showed him the book.

Markus stared at the drawings of Volcanalis," That's him. Where did you get this?"

"That is not important," Nick answered, "What's important is we need to find a way to stop him."

"He can't be stopped," Markus said.

"Well, we have to try. Now, we're going back up the mountain," Sean told him.

"You won't find him," Markus responded.

"We're hoping he'll find us after we pick up a few more of his rocks," Nick said.

"Are you crazy?" Markus asked loudly, "You saw what happened."

"We want you to go back in with us," Nick told him.

"Don't you understand? This is a force of nature," Markus said, "Might as well try and stop a hurricane."

"Where does he come from?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, somewhere inside the mountain. Trust me, I tried, I could never find out," Markus answered.

"How does he find the ones that steal his rocks?" Sean asked.

"He knows somehow. He's connected to the earth in a way I, I…I still don't understand," Markus replied.

"Come on, you've been living in the mountains for years, you must have learned something," Nick told him.

"Yeah," Markus agreed, "I learned I could stay there till hell freezes over, and it wouldn't make a difference."

"Markus. Now, he killed your wife. Don't you want to do something about it?" Sean asked.

"Of course I do," Markus said, "I would give my life to do something about it. I am not afraid of dying."

"I know you're not, Markus," Nick said, "So what's it gonna take?"

"What do you mean?" Markus asked.

"To make hell freeze over," Nick said with a little hint of a smirk forming.

* * *

The four of them made their way back up the mountain to where the fumarole was and began to grab the rocks.

"Take the rocks closet to the vent," Markus informed everyone.

"How many?" Sean asked.

"A lot. We really want to get this guy's attention," Nick answered him as they all filled their bags with as many rocks as they could. Afterwards they quickly made their way back to their parked car.

"Maybe we should have brought, like, a priest or a rabbi or something, you know?" Monroe suggested looking over his shoulder as he walked behind everyone," Just to be on the safe side."

"There is no safe side," Nick said after everyone threw all the bags in the back of a truck.

"Especially not here," Sean added.

"Let's go," Nick commanded thinking that if they stood there any longer, they'd be in danger of Volcanalis attacking them there rather than where they had planned. It would be a losing battle for them if that happened.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Monroe said as he followed everyone inside the car. They drove to an abandoned warehouse that used to be Brafford Sheet Metal and got out of the car. It was beginning to become dark out.

"Okay. So, what do we do with the rocks?" Monroe asked.

"Put them in the middle of the rock, he'll go for them first," Markus answered as he grabbed the bags from the back

"What will he go for second?" Monroe asked already knowing the answer.

"Us," Sean answered anyway. Markus carried the rocks inside while the others brought in big metal three containers they "borrowed" the fire department.

As Monroe, Nick, and Sean worked on getting their own container ready, Monroe said the plan out loud," Okay, so, the rocks are in the middle. And uh…don't you think you should be stepping a little bit further away from them?"

"I stand next to them," Markus replied as he dumped the rocks on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What, you mean like bait?" Monroe asked looking at his friend to answer.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Which way will he come from?" Sean asked.

"No telling," Markus said before looking at Nick," Hope you're right about hell freezing over."

"Hopefully 346 degrees below zero is enough," Nick said glancing at his container with hope that his plan will work out. They moved the containers out of view and held onto the hose that they each attached to their containers, ready to attack once Volcanalis himself. They turned the containers on making the gas that escape make a hissing sound. Markus stood in the middle of the room with the rocks, waiting for Volcanalis.

They waited for what seemed to be a long time. Nervous, vigilant tension filled the air. No one was a bit relaxed for each had to be ready to go into action at any minute. Finally, Monroe broke the silence," I wonder how long before he'll…I mean maybe he won't even…"

Nick gave Monroe a look and didn't say anything. Monroe asked," Is it getting hot in here?"

As soon as he asked that question they began to hear a rumbling sound outside, a sign they all took to mean Volcanalis was here. The room began to shake as the circular sewage lid near the rocks seemed to turn orange as if someone was taking a blowtorch to it. They all yelled and tried their best to shield their faces when the lid finally blew up into little hot pieces that went everywhere. Once it was safe to look, they all stared at the smoke that seemed to surround the place where the lid once laid. When the smoke finally cleared, they all saw Volcanalis. Volcanalis let out a demonic, animalistic growl which caused Monroe to unwillingly woge in fear and nervousness.

"Get a grip, get a grip," Monroe said to himself and he was able to calm down after a few seconds.

"I stole your rocks you bastard!" Markus yelled egging the fire formed man to slowly make his way to Markus with big steps," Come get me! Come on! You killed my wife, now try me!"

He got Volcanalis to the middle of the room before shouting at the others," Now! Do it now!"

Markus took cover as the three others came out of their hiding places and began to spray a white, frosty, and cold substance on Volcanalis. They can from different directions, making it hard for Volcanalis to try and stop them. They didn't stop until Volcanalis stopped seemed to become a chard dark statue unable to move anything but his orange glow eyes.

They all stared at him for a moment before Sean asked jokingly," Think we should read him his rights?"

"Yeah," Nick said before grabbing a sledge hammer and handing it to Markus, "Last rites."

Markus took a moment to really look at the creature the ruined his life and without a second, drove the sledge hammer into Volcanalis. That one hit caused Volcanalis to shatter into pieces, he was no more.

Markus looked at Nick with a smile," Thanks. I needed that."

The others moved closer to Volcanalis's shattered remains. Monroe picked a piece up to look at," It looks like black glass."

"Like obsidian," Sean mentioned.

"So that's where that comes from," Nick remarked.

Monroe turned over to see the piece he picked up had one of Volcanalis's eyes which still moved and quickly dropped it. They all stared down at that piece as the eye kept moving back and forth. Monroe remarked with a sigh," Keeping Portland weird."

Finally, the orange glowing eye faded away, leaving only black glass behind.

* * *

Sean had gone home alone and it took him a while to fall asleep. The last thing he wanted was to be awoken by a loud knocking at the door. When noise became too hard to ignore, Sean made his way downstairs ready to yell at whomever was bugging him so early. He threw the door open and any rude comment died away as he saw who was at the other end.

"Hey," Nick said softly with a smile," I forgot my key at Monroe's."

"It's…okay," Sean said," What…are…what are you doing here so late? I mean, not like you don't have a right to be here now but it's…"

"Odd?" Nick asked and Sean nodded," I know. I just…I just couldn't get you out of my head tonight. You looked so hot early when we took done Volcanalis."

"Really," Sean said with a grin," You thought I was hot."

"I always do," Nick told him," There was something about how you acted early that made me really want to…"

"Want to what?" Sean asked hoping Nick would continue."

Nick chuckled a little before grabbing Sean's face and gently pulled his head down so their lips met. The kiss started as a simple slow kiss but begin to turn into a more passionate, tender, heated one. Sean brought his arms around Nick's body and slowly led Nick backwards into their house, never breaking the kiss.


End file.
